Quidditch: Un deporte apasionante
by Battousai Tomoe
Summary: Cap 8- El campeonato ha terminado y todos regresan a casa ¿Como reaccionan todo al ver a Hermione de nuevo? Tendra ella la oportunidad de jugar Quidditch en Hogwarts? Sentimientos destrozados e historias pasadas surgen... HP HG.
1. Cambio de gustos por un hechizo errado

Quidditch: Un deporte apasionante  
  
Remus Lupin festejaba despues de que la caja negra que tanto ansiaba habia llegado. Sabia que los paquetes entregado via lechuza no eran de fiar, pero jamas imagino que por esa pequeña caja se tardaran dos semanas. El pajarraco (una lechuza con menos sentido común que esa lechuza llamada Errol) pago caro el hacer enfadar al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; terminaria sus días como una taza de té.  
  
Desenvolvió delicadamente el objeto de la tela violeta que lo traia y visualizo las delicadas letras doradas. "El maravilloso libro de los hechizos duraderos" volumen XL se hizo presente y Remus se puso a oler su extravagante aroma mezclado entre libro antiguo y libro nuevo. Estaba dispuesto abrirlo cuando...  
  
- Su té, profesor- la voz del elfo era tan aguda que sonaba con un niño caprichoso.  
  
- Gracias... Stick- El libro cayo de sus manos abriendose en una pagina cualquiera ante los ojos horrorizados del licantropo y los espantados del elfo. De todas formas hizo gala de sus buenos modales y le agradecio de mala gana pues conocia al elfo lo suficiente como para saber lo falso, mentiroso, malagradecido y estupido que era. Sabia que tan pronto saliera de la habitacion estaria maldiciendo el nombre "Remus J. Lupin"  
  
El elfo se retiro de forma tranquila y el hombre suspiro al mirar a la bandeja. Maldito elfo, otra vez habia olvidado el azucar. Al desviar la mirada sus ojos se posaron sobre la pagina abierta del libro que todavia yacia en el piso.  
  
"¿Cómo despertar los fanatismos ocultos?".  
  
Era perfecto. Leyo con detenimiento cada paso y la frase para llevar a cabo el procedimiento. Tal vez si lo hacia podría sacar el lado (oculto) de limpieza y prolijidad en sus modales del elfo. Ademas... una broma para recordar sus tiempos de Merodeador en Hogwarts no hacia mal de vez en cuando. Penso en llamarlo pero escucho pasos provenientes del pasillo. El muy desgraciado trayendo la dichosa azucar- penso Lupin para si.  
  
Releyo una vez mas el procedimiento y empuñando la varita espero a que la puerta se abriera... 3... 2... 1... ahora!!!  
  
- Disculpe profesor... yo...  
  
Fanaticus inmediatus!!!  
  
Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna de Hogwarts recibiendo el impacto del hechizo y cayendo al suelo despues de pasado el rayo de luz que emitio la varita.  
  
Srta. Granger ¿esta usted bien? Yo... lo siento muchisimo... la confundi con...  
  
Aqui esta el azucar para el té profesor- Stick había regresado y esto no paso desapercibida por el tranquilo "Remus"  
  
- ¡LARGO DE AQUI!- El elfo se retorció las orejas y se alejo caminando despacio mientras Hermione volvía en sí.  
  
- ¿Que paso, profesor?  
  
- Yo, lo siento mucho pero... ya no importa ¿te sientes bien?  
  
- ¡Por supuesto, y con mas animos que nunca! Pero... olvide lo que venia a decirle- Hermione suspiro con resignacion.  
  
- ¿Segura que estas bien...?- pero Hermione había salido corriendo a su sala comun; No podía esperar para hablar con sus amigos, porque desde hacia un rato tenia ganas de... saber... aprender... jugar al Quidditch  
  
N/a: Esta loca idea de fic puede que no les guste demasiado y no tenga gran romance al principio pero espero les agrade y me dejen reviews con sus comentarios o para sugerir una pareja para Hermione!!!! Sorry por dejar sin acentos el capitulo pero es que hay errores en ff.net con los acentos y demas. Bueno, lo de siempre lean mis otros fics y si alguien sabe como agregar una su categoría (ej: Harry Potter es la sub categoría de "Book" que es la categoría) que me lo diga. ¡¡¡Please!!!  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+Everything i do, i do it for you.... Sirius Black+ 


	2. Noticias y soluciones

Capitulo 2: Noticias y soluciones  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Advertencia: Este fic no contiene spoilers del quinto libro ni sigue la saga de Harry Potter. Es una historia alternativa que hago para mi diversión y la de los lectores. Los equipos de Quidditch así como también algunas técnicas han sido sacadas del libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". El que lo tiene lo podrá verificar allí y el que quiera alguna descripción de los equipos o las técnicas que me lo pida  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hermione llego corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor y buscó desesperadamente a Harry o a Ron. Se encontró con sus amigos que estaban sentados frente a la chimenea haciendo la tarea que Snape les había mandado.  
  
- Hermione, ¿qué no habías ido a pedirle al profesor Lupin un permiso para sacar un libro de la sección prohibida?- preguntó Harry al ver a su amiga de vuelta tan pronto  
  
- Si, pero ya no quiero ese libro. Ustedes siempre pensando en libros y tareas... aburrido- Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos como platos ¿Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Hogwarts hablando de lo aburrido de los deberes?  
  
- Hermione... ¿te sientes bien?- Ron preguntó azorado  
  
- Por supuesto que si, es solo que hoy no quiero hablar de estúpidos libros, ni tareas ni... pociones- añadió viendo los pergaminos con múltiples ingredientes y un momento después los arrojó por el aire- Hoy quiero hablar de... no sé... Quidditch, tal vez.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban aun más sorprendidos con la personalidad de Hermione. Ella siempre había "odiado" el Quidditch y mucho más el vuelo de escobas y todo eso ¿Por qué ahora estaba decidida a hablar de eso con ellos?. De todas formas, ya estaban hartos de las complicadas pociones de Snape así que decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso para hablar de... Quidditch.  
  
- ¿Quién creen que gane el torneo nacional de este año?- preguntó Harry entusiasmado. De lo poco que sabia del mundo mágico, el Quidditch era su tema favorito, ya que sabia como se sentía jugar en el campo.  
  
- Yo creo que si juegas para los Appleby Arrows este año de seguro ganarán- afirmó Ron entusiasmado porque su amigo tendría la buena suerte de jugar en el torneo.  
  
- Pues yo, no estaría tan segura- dijo Hermione- imagínate si te toca enfrentarte conmigo.  
  
Harry y Ron estallaron en carcajadas lo que provocó un bufido de la boca de Hermione.  
  
- Por favor, Hermione, si ni siquiera sabes montar bien en una escoba- Ron se ahogó en su propia risa y no le permitió continuar-  
  
- Cállate, tu que sabes Ronald Weasley- Hermione enrojeció y se levantó furiosamente de su asiento.  
  
- Cálmate Hermione- Harry intento imponer un aire pacificador que fue bien recibido en la sala.  
  
- Estoy tranquila Harry, pero me gustaría que no me subestimaran tanto. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando en primer año usé una de las escobas de la sala de las llaves para llegar a la lechucería y advertir a Dumbledore? ¿Quién fue la que pudo llegar sin dificultades aun con un bulto a cuestas? Yo!!!- dijo mirando a Ron sabiendo que había tenido que cargar con el desmayado sobre su espalda mientras volaba.  
  
- Hermione, aunque sepas volar en una escoba, no sabes nada sobre Quidditch y sumado a eso ten en cuenta que estamos hablando de un torneo nacional, jugadores profesionales... como... Víctor Krum- refutó Ron  
  
- Si, y no olvides que además hay principiantes que quieren parecer importantes como... Draco Malfoy- dijo Harry recordando haber visto a Draco pavoneándose por todo el Gran comedor.  
  
- ¿Malfoy irá al torneo nacional?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Claro, jugará para los Falmouth Falcons. Creo que no quiere ganar, solo "Romper algunas cabezas"- dijo Harry despreocupadamente.  
  
- No puedo creer que un equipo tan bueno, se base en patanes para intentar ganar- dijo Ron enfadado  
  
- Y no has visto nada- pensó Hermione para sí misma mientras salía disparada de la sala común dejando a sus dos amigos mas que confundidos por esta nueva actitud de Hermione Granger.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
La chica corría con una sonrisa tonta en su boca rumbo a la biblioteca. Tenia una fantástica idea en la cabeza y no la iba a dejar escapar por nada, pero ante todo necesitaba un libro. Entusiasmada por su idea (y por su nuevo fanatismo por el Quidditch) corrió libre acompañada de saltos y piruetas por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Todo lindo hasta que... chocó con...  
  
- ¿Que diablos haces, estúpida Granger?- Dijo la voz que arrastraba las palabras con asco  
  
- Déjame en paz, Malfoy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear contigo- dijo Hermione con tono desafiante.  
  
- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que podrías haber arruinado la túnica del mejor jugador de Quidditch del torneo nacional?- por supuesto Draco no podía dejar de mostrar su "modestia"  
  
- No me hagas reír Malfoy, si los Falcons te aceptaron fue por el soborno de tu padre, no por tu "habilidad" además hay muchos jugadores que pueden ganarte en el torneo nacional.  
  
- ¿Cómo quien Granger?- Draco la estaba retando una vez mas a contestarle.  
  
- Como Harry, o Victor Krum; o... - se tapó la boca de golpe. No podía decirle nada, mucho menos a Malfoy  
  
- ¿O... ? ¬¬  
  
- Nada, tengo que irme!!!- dijo Hermione mientras salía corriendo una vez mas dejando a Draco azorado. Aun así el Slytherin no perdió oportunidad de gritarle mientras ella se alejaba.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sueñas, Granger!!! NADIE ME GANARÁ EN EL TORNEO NACIONAL, ni tu querido Potter, ni Krum; NADIE!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Remus caminaba nerviosamente por su despacho. Desde lo sucedido con Hermione, Lupin no hacia mas que dar vueltas para abandonar su nerviosismo. Las preguntas estaban en su cabeza y realmente le daban un aspecto maniático cuando se preguntaba a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no pensé en las consecuencias? ¿Dónde quedó mi conciencia? ¿¡POR QUE DIABLOS TARDA TANTO!?  
  
Solo se tranquilizó cuando lo escucho al otro lado de la puerta. Conocía ese sonido; rayando la puerta para que supiera que había llegado con su forma de animago.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la emergencia, Remus?- dijo Sirius Black cuando había abandonado su forma de Padfoot.  
  
- Hice algo terrible, Sirius- la voz de Lupin seguía sonando nerviosa  
  
- Oh, Remus, cuantas veces te dije que dejaras de usar un hechizo para convertir a Snape en un lagarto asqueroso. El efecto, no funciona si el encanto es natural- dijo Sirius de una forma pausada provocando el ceño fruncido de Lupin.  
  
- Déjate de bromas, he transformado a Hermione Granger en una fanática del Quidditch- dijo Remus como si estuviera confesando un crimen.  
  
- ¿Es eso el asunto tan importante y tan grave?- exclamo Sirius con un tono exagerado.  
  
- Sirius, esto ES grave. Es como si te hiciera un hechizo a ti para enamorarte de Snape- Sirius enmudeció y se pudo pálido. Eso lo puso frenético.  
  
- Muy bien, estos MAS que grave. ¿Tienes alguna pista acerca del hechizo que usaste?  
  
- Según este libro, esto no tiene contra-hechizo. Solo hay dos maneras de ayudar a Hermione; pero ninguna de las dos es favorable- dijo Remus con expresión extraña y analizando detalladamente el libro.  
  
- Remus, nunca fui bueno en adivinación así que ¡¡¡DIME LAS OPCIONES, QUE TODAVÍA NO SÉ LEER LA MENTE!!! ¬¬  
  
- Bueno, la primera es que Hermione aprenda a controlarse y vivir con su "problema". Pero eso resultaría muy inestable porque dependerá del auto control que ella tenga- viendo la cara de aburrimiento de Sirius, siguió explicando- bueno, el segundo método es hacer que adquiera un fanatismo hacia otra cosa...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
- Que debemos lograr que se interese en alguna otra cosa.  
  
- Remus, el quidditch es apasionante ¿¡QUIEN EN SU CONDENADA VIDA VA A RECHAZAR EL QUIDDITCH!?  
  
- Bueno, yo solo digo que pueden haber otras actividades que tu le podrías enseñar, ya sabes que mi condición de licántropo me impiden muchas cosas  
  
- ¿Y que quieres que haga yo? ¿Qué le lleve un bonsái y le enseñe como podarlo para ver si se fanatiza con eso? ¿Qué le enseñe a convertirse en una animaga- a esto Remus ahogo un grito de horror- y le enseñe a cazar ratas?. Vamos Remus...  
  
- Padfoot, deja de ser tan exagerado. Me criticas y no propones opciones ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?- dijo Lupin exasperado.  
  
- "Si no puedes vencer a tu enemigo, úneteles". En mi opinión Remus deberíamos ver como maneja la situación Hermione y después vemos que hacemos.  
  
- Pero, Sirius...- Remus parecía preocupado, pero Black se encargó de tranquilizarlo. Antes de salir por la ventana en su forma de Padfoot, Sirius le pidió a Remus su numero de cuenta en Gringotts a lo que este respondió con un grito de confusión. Sirius solo dijo que era para un regalo una vez que le había dado el numero y salió por la ventana.  
  
N/a: Bueno, he terminado el segundo capitulo que si bien es aburrido es para explicar un poco como va la trama de la historia. Como ven habrá muchos personajes en el torneo nacional así que dará lugar a mucho romance y demas. Bueno, agradezco reviews.  
  
La_NiNia_PiTu- Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sigue leyendo!!!  
  
Yuriko- He pensado seriamente en un H/Hr y es lo que probablemente salga!!! Gracias por el review, espero que te guste a pesar de que no incluye a los equipos de la escuela.  
  
Bueno, ahora si, beshios y beshitos, dejen reviews en esta y en mis otras historias.  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+ Everything i do... I do it for you. Sirius Black+ 


	3. Una poción y una prueba

Capitulo 3: Una poción y una prueba  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Advertencia: Este fic no contiene spoilers del quinto libro ni sigue la saga de Harry Potter. Es una historia alternativa que hago para mi diversión y la de los lectores. Los equipos de Quidditch así como también algunas técnicas han sido sacadas del libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". El que lo tiene lo podrá verificar allí y el que quiera alguna descripción de los equipos o las técnicas que me lo pida  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Sirius ya se había recorrido medio Hogwarts con la forma de Padfoot y cargando algo tan pesado en su hocico que decidió descansar apoyándolo en el suelo del pasillo de la biblioteca. Era el ultimo lugar donde había ido a parar buscando a Hermione. Se sobresaltó al oír pasos pero su respiración volvió a la normalidad cuando vio a la señora Pince caminando hacia las mazmorras con un pergamino en sus manos.  
  
"Reclamo de libros prestados y no devueltos"- pensó Sirius para si mismo aprovechando para entrar en la biblioteca.  
  
Paso los largos estantes que estaban poblados de los mismos libros desde que el estudiaba en Hogwarts. Justo detrás del ultimo estante, encontró a una chica intentando tomar un libro que estaba bastante alto.  
  
- ¿Te ayudo?- dijo el animago dejando atrás su forma de Padfoot  
  
- Claro... ¿Sirius?- preguntó Hermione mientras la mano de Sirius pasaba  
por encima de la suya para tomar el libro.  
  
- Hola, Hermione. Aquí tienes tu libro- exclamó él y vio la tapa:  
"Reglamento de Quidditch"  
  
- Gracias. Si buscas a Harry, está en la sala común con Ron- dijo la  
chica mientras se sentaba a leer.  
  
- No, a decir verdad te estaba buscando a ti.  
  
- ¿Por qué?- la chica mostró un tono frío mirando con desconfianza a  
Sirius.  
  
- Quería darte esto. Es de mi parte y de parte de Remus también- el  
costoso objeto envuelto en tela negra fue suavemente tocado por las manos  
de Hermione quien miro dudosa a Sirius. Este asintió y la chica comenzó a  
desenvolverlo hasta encontrarse con...  
  
- Una DD17 original!!!- exclamo Hermione saltando de su asiento y casi  
dejando caer el bulto.  
  
- ¿La conoces?- Sirius estaba asombrado, nunca había esperado eso de  
Hermione.  
  
- Por supuesto. La DD17, sigla de Dardo Dragón 317 es la mejor escoba fabricada por la competencia de Nimbus. Anteriormente fabricaron la Saeta de Fuego y ahora se superan una vez mas con este modelo. Hecha con palo de algarrobo traído de la selva sudamericana y paja de prados seleccionados de Nueva Inglaterra con nueve velocidades y diseño aerodinámico y...  
  
- De acuerdo, ya entendí Hermione. Ahorra saliva- dijo Sirius con pesar.  
  
- Oh, Sirius, es el regalo perfecto!!!- Hermione saltó efusiva a los  
brazos del auror que la recibió con gusto  
  
- Debes agradecerle también a Remus. Él puso mucho para esto- dijo Sirius  
acariciando a Hermione quien después de soltarlo le dirigió una gran  
sonrisa.  
  
- Así lo haré, Sirius.  
  
- Bien, debo irme o podrían descubrirme- guiño un ojo, se despidió de la chica y salió transformado en Padfoot  
  
Hermione se quedo admirando maravillada su nueva escoba y recordó su idea anterior. Ahora no había nada que pudiera detenerla. ¿O sí? Claro, que tonta había olvidado que necesitaba un equipo para entrar al torneo nacional. Ahora que recordaba había escuchado a Cho Chang hablar de las pruebas para entrar al equipo de los Holyhead Harpies, pero había sido el día de ayer. Quizás hoy también hicieran pruebas para otros equipos!!! Había esperanzas, envolvió la escoba y tomándola se dirigió al campo de Quidditch.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Miles de diminutas figuras se veían surcando el aire. Mientras se quedaba observando anonadada, varias chicas la empujaron en su carrera por alcanzar al capitán y guardián de los "Montrose Magpies". El chico era una total estrella y todas morían por el. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes estaban atentos a la practica, listos para elegir un nuevo buscador. Era lo único que les faltaba. Vio a todas las figuras (unos 9 chicos mas o menos) que se pararon con su escoba en mano frente a él.  
  
- Terminemos con esto rápido, el que tenga miedo a las alturas, a los  
golpes o a las piruetas en el aire, ahí tienen la puerta- dijo señalando  
un gran portón en donde estaba parada Hermione. Al verla allí, frunció el  
ceño- ¿qué quiere niña?  
  
- Bueno... yo quiero... yo quiero hacer la prueba para buscador- la  
carcajada general hizo empeorar el estado nervioso de Hermione  
  
- ¿Tu quieres... que?- dijo el capitán entre risas  
  
- ¡¡¡Quiero hacer la prueba!!!- Hermione había enrojecido de furia  
  
- ¿Qué estas ciega? Ahí afuera hay un cartel que dice claramente ¡¡¡No se  
admiten niñas!!!. Solo las Holyhead Harpies acepta niñas y están  
llenos!!! Además, sus pruebas terminaron ayer.  
  
- Yo... bueno... creo que podrían darme una oportunidad- exclamo Granger  
tímidamente  
  
- ¿No entiendes cuando te hablo? ¡¡¡NO SE ADMITEN NIÑAS!!!- la voz sonó  
tan furiosa que Hermione se hizo hacia atrás- Ahora ¡¡¡largo!!!  
  
Granger se retiro mientras todos volvían a reírse. Estaba tan furiosa que sus mejillas sonrojadas estaban a punto de estallar. Juró venganza y prometió que pasara lo que pasara entraría en ese equipo como buscador.  
  
Lo que no sabia era que Sirius Black en su forma de animago estaba observando toda la escena.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter estaba mas que preocupado por su amiga Hermione Granger. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se habían sentado también en compañía de Ron a hablar de Quidditch. Su amiga no había salido de la biblioteca y varias veces la había visto con dirección a las mazmorras a escondidas. Además parecía claramente angustiada por alguna razón que Harry asocio con el Quidditch. La voz de Dean Thomas sacó a Harry de sus deducciones acerca de Hermione y solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al atril de noticias de Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿Aun no se han cerrado las pruebas de los Magpies?- preguntó Harry  
asombrado  
  
- Aun no tienen buscador- dijo Dean- su capitán está furioso. Dice que  
todos son unos buenos para nada. Aunque corre también la versión de que  
alguien está saboteando todo.  
  
- ¿En serio? Pues espero que pronto encuentran un buscador, quisiera  
enfrentarme a ellos en el torneo nacional.  
  
- Así lo esperamos todos Harry- dijo Dean.  
  
Pero Harry solo veía a Hermione una vez mas yendo hacia la biblioteca con una gran bolsa violeta en su mano derecha y un libro gordo en la otra. La hubiera seguido de no se por la oportuna llegada de Ron quien una vez mas necesitaba ayuda con su tarea de Pociones (maldito Snape- bufó ron)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
- ¡¡¡Fuiste tu!!!- exclamo Remus exasperado mientras Sirius intentaba tranquilizarlo  
  
- Vamos, Remus; Todo fue por el bien de Hermione- se defendía Black con las manos hacia delante previniéndose de cualquier ataque de furia del licántropo.  
  
- ¿No crees que ya infringiste demasiado la ley como para meterte en una cosa como esta, Sirius? ¡¡¡El saboteo es ilegal!!!  
  
- Ya lo sé, pero hubieras visto la emoción de Hermione cuando le di la escoba y también cuando iba camino al campo de Quidditch. Si no consigue el puesto de buscadora, pues...  
  
- ¿Escoba? ¿De donde sacaste...? ¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! ¿Usaste el dinero de mi  
cuenta en Gringotts para comprarle a Hermione una escoba?  
  
- No cualquier escoba Remus, una magnifica DD17!!!  
  
- Sirius esa escoba cuesta una fortuna!!! ¡¡¡quedaré en la ruina!!! *-*-  
Remus llora desconsoladamente.  
  
- Tranquilo Remus, ya lo volverás a ganar trabajando de profesor de DCAO.  
  
- Esta lejos el día de pago... *-*  
  
- No tienes remedio. ¬¬  
  
- Sé que quieres ayudar pero ¿y las ilusiones de todos esos chicos que querían entrar a ese equipo?  
  
- Bueno, un par de hechizos desmemorizantes no harán mas ¿eh, Remus?  
  
- ¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! ¬¬  
  
- Bueno, ya me hiciste sentir medianamente culpable ¿contento?  
  
- ¿Y si Hermione no es lo suficientemente buena como para pasar la prueba que vas a hacer?  
  
- Ay, Remus, si el hijo de Lucius Malfoy pasó la prueba, con soborno incluido, entonces Hermione la pasará con honores- dijo Sirius meneando la mano en señal pacificadora- y ahora permíteme, tengo que ir a sabotear otros "buscadores"  
  
- Sirius, una cosa mas- exclamo Lupin y Black se volteo de inmediato  
  
- Dime.  
  
- Hermione es una chica.  
  
- Gran descubrimiento, Moony- dijo Sirius despreocupado  
  
- Me refiero a que los Magpies no aceptan mujeres- dijo Remus irónico  
  
- No te preocupes, me encargue de darle a Hermione una idea ese mismo día. Ya lo veras- dijo Sirius y escapó de la mirada del licántropo que ya quería tirarse sobre su amigo (n/a. ¿Y quien no????)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hermione Granger estaba totalmente exhausta debido a sus "investigaciones". Había hallado la noche del día anterior el libro correcto. Aprovechando la ausencia de la señora Pince, se introdujo en la sección prohibida y sacó el libro "Pociones de personalidad". Estuvo buscando apresuradamente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.  
  
- Ya veras, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, y todos que seré yo quien las derrote en el torneo mundial- Hermione rió cínicamente antes de analizar nuevamente el libro.  
  
Poción "Change"  
  
La poderosa poción del cambio físico. Dependiendo del deseo del consultante y sus intenciones la poción "Change" puede incluso cambiar de sexo a una persona por el lapso de 8 horas. Una vez concluido el plazo, se volverá a la normalidad.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Efectos secundarios. No ingerir mas de dos veces al día.  
  
Había estado yendo una y otra vez al despacho de Snape a buscar lo que necesitaba. Su poder observador la hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez, Harry sospechara algo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Extrañamente los Magpies no habían encontrado buscador. Era su oportunidad. Se llevo el libro hasta el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Agrego todos los ingredientes hasta que la poción se tornó de un color gris oscuro, supo que ya estaba lista así que la sirvió en un vaso y lo tomó de un sorbo.  
  
Sintió como todo su cuerpo ardía. Un dolor punzante en su pecho y la sensación de que miles de Dagas de hielo atravesaban su espalda. El dolor duró cuatro minutos exactos y cuando levantó la vista se sorprendió con su propio reflejo. Su cabello seguía del mismo color, lo único que había variado era el tamaño. Era un cabello corto y los mechones tras sus orejas formaban arcos. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde aguamarina y aunque su espalda se había ensanchado y su cuerpo ya era de hombre, quedaba un pequeño detalle... su busto había disminuido de tamaño pero no había desaparecido!!!  
  
Maldición- murmuró la chica para sí misma. Tendría que usar unas vendas mágica, tal vez las mismas que usaba Cho cuando era buscadora de Ravenclaw- Ahora si ya estoy lista- dijo con un grito de emoción y salió a escondidas hacia el campo de Quidditch.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
- ¿Qué acaso no habrá alguien que pueda ser el buscador de este equipo?-  
exclamo Vander cuando el 10 chico había fallado la prueba.  
  
- Tal vez yo pueda ayudar- sonó una voz masculina y Hermione casi voltea  
para ver de quien se trataba. Que tonta, olvido que ahora esa era su voz.  
  
- Soy Herm... - se callo justo a tiempo- soy... soy... Hermes, si. Me  
llamo Hermes- dijo el "chico" con una sonrisa.  
  
- Muy bien "Hermes", súbete a tu escoba y veamos que puedes hacer-  
Hermione se lleno de alegría y ante las miradas de todos puestos en su  
DD17 subió al aire e intento divisar la snitch.  
  
- Ahí estas- dijo yendo detrás del primer cesto. La snitch fue mas rápida  
y voló en círculos. Hermione aceleró y voló al ras del piso intentando  
alcanzarla. De pronto la snitch pego un salto volando claramente hacia el  
cielo dejando a Hermione a punto de chocar con la pared, esta apretó mas  
sus piernas y después de volar a toda velocidad estaba a pocos  
centímetros de la snitch, cerro los ojos y apretó con fuerza el puño  
¡¡¡Ahí estaba!!!- La tengo!!!- grito desde el cielo y de inmediato  
descendió.  
  
- Bien, después de un examen preliminar... ¡¡¡RECHAZADA!!!- grito Vander.  
  
- ¿¡Que!?- grito Hermione al mismo tiempo que Sirius observaba furioso  
contenido por Remus la prueba.  
  
- Tardaste demasiado, y además estuviste a punto de chocar con la pared y  
casi apoyas tu pierna para elevarte. Eres demasiado descuidado, Hermes-  
dijo Vander despreocupado.  
  
- Pero fue el único que pudo atrapar la snitch de esa forma tan...  
formidable- dijo Steve, uno de los cazadores para convencer a Vander. El  
resto del equipo asintió.  
  
- Bien, puedes quedarte "Hermes"- esta ultima palabra la dijo con un tono  
de sarcasmo- ten listo tu equipaje porque dentro de tres días usaremos un  
translador para llegar a la sede del torneo. Ah, y no llegues tarde-  
Vander salió seguido de su legión de fanáticas mientras los demás chicos  
felicitaban a Hermes quien sonría alegremente al igual que dos magos que  
después de celebrar el ingreso de Hermione se dirigían nuevamente al  
castillo de Hogwarts.  
  
N/A: bueno al fin el tercer cap de este fic. ¡¡¡Hermione es buscadora de los Magpies!!! Bien, a partir de ahora voy a poder describir el torneo nacional. Creo que la prueba no me salio bien, pero bueno soy principiante!!!. Espero les este gustando y me dejen muchos reviews para que siga escribiendo!!! Lean mis otras historias y dejen reviews ahí también  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+ Everything i do... I do it for you. Sirius Black+ 


	4. Primeros acercamientos

Capitulo 4: Primeros acercamientos  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Advertencia: Este fic no contiene spoilers del quinto libro ni sigue la saga de Harry Potter. Es una historia alternativa que hago para mi diversión y la de los lectores. Los equipos de Quidditch así como también algunas técnicas han sido sacadas del libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". El que lo tiene lo podrá verificar allí y el que quiera alguna descripción de los equipos o las técnicas que me lo pida  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Remus Lupin miro de forma nerviosa a Albus Dumbledore. El director de Hogwarts no había dejado de tomar té desde que Lupin había llegado y eso hacia que la poca esperanza de éxito que tenia Remus se esfumara por completo. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Claro, una mirada de Sirius lo había convencido. Le alivio el saber que él tenia el mismo efecto en Black con las palabras. Dumbledore apoyo la taza en la mesa y el ruido hizo que Remus saliera de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Entiendo el problema profesor Lupin, y creo que lo mejor es avisar a la profesora McGonagall de la situación. Lo más probable es que la señorita Granger deba faltar durante un largo periodo a clases. También me preocupa que esté bajo el hechizo sin vigilancia de alguien especializado.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?  
  
- Que será mejor mandar a alguien para que la controle. Si lo que dijo Sirius es verdad la señorita Granger no será "Hermione Granger" por un tiempo.  
  
- Así es ¿y a quien piensa enviar?  
  
- Naturalmente serias mi primera opción Remus pero me temo que no puedo permitir que dejes tu puesto de profesor aquí, además tu problema de licantropía pondría sobre alerta a la señorita Granger.  
  
- Ya veo ¿entonces?  
  
- Enviaré a Sirius, está mas que calificado como auror para vigilar a la chica, siempre ha sabido pasar desapercibido cuando ha querido.  
  
- Que bien- Remus dio un suspiro de alivio pero Dumbledore volvió a interrumpir  
  
- Pero Sirius no irá solo...  
  
- ¿Cómo...?  
  
- Creo que lo mejor será que también vaya Severus- dijo Dumbledore feliz al ver la cara de O_o de Moony  
  
- ¿Severus Snape?  
  
- ¿Conoces a algún otro con ese nombre?- preguntó Dumbledore divertido  
  
- ¿Por qué va a ir Severus?  
  
- Creo que si la señorita Granger usa la poción "Change" para jugar necesitará alguien que la ayude "discretamente"- a esto Albus guiñó un ojo- con los ingredientes.  
  
Lupin se acomodó en su asiento y deseo no salir nunca de allí, de lo contrario terminaría en San Mungo antes de terminar de explicarle todo sobre su nuevo "compañero" a Sirius Black.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hermione nunca había estado mas nerviosa. Sus piernas temblaban mas aun que el día en que la profesora McGonagall la había llamado para que el sombrero seleccionador le diera una casa. El tumulto de gente reunido no era nada alentador. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían sido seleccionados para conformar algún equipo nacional estaban ahí incluyendo al capitan y al subcapitan de cada equipo. Hermione estaba rascándose desmesuradamente su pecho a la altura del corazón. Malditas vendas magica... como pican- exclamo la chica y maldijo también la poción que no había obtenido el efecto deseado. Tenia que estar con esas vendas mientras fuera un chico porque su busto estaba lo suficientemente grande como para parecer una chica con un corte de pelo gracioso y cuerpo de luchador de sumo. Justo cuando parecía que no le alcanzarian los dedos para rascarse fue tirada al suelo en la carrera de un chico que parecía no poder pasar la cabeza por el cuello de su tunica.  
  
- Lo... siento- dijo el chico con la voz que se perdia por la tela atascada.  
  
Hermione ayudo al chico y justo en ese momento se fijó realmente en la tunica: color azul palido... y una flecha plateada...  
  
- ¿Harry?- exclamo justo cuando el cuello del chico bajó por completo. Sus lentes cayeron al piso pero puedo agacharse a recogerlos justo al momento que Hermione lo hacia. Sus manos se tocaron y Hermione ahogo un grito.  
  
- Gracias- dijo el chico con una de sus máximas sonrisas.  
  
- De nada, Harry- dijo la chica amistosamente. Sin embargo Harry parecía sorprendido ¿Desde cuando tanta confianza de ese chico con el?  
  
- ¿Te conozco?- preguntó confundido  
  
- Claro que si, dejate de bromas- reclamó seriamente.  
  
- Disculpa pero creo que yo no...- empezaba a decir Potter cuando un grito lo interrumpió y lo hizo desviar la mirada de la cara confundida de quien estaba frente a el.  
  
- ¡¡¡Hermes!!! ¡¡¡Hermes!!! ¡¡¡HERMES!!!- llamaba Vander, el capitán de los Magpies.  
  
Hermione ni siquiera volteo. Vander gritó una y mil veces hasta que Harry se percató a quien se refería por la mirada exasperada puesta en la nuca del "chico" con quien había chocado minutos atrás.  
  
- Me parece que te hablan- le dijo Harry y solo hasta ese momento Hermione reacciono. Ya no era Hermione Granger... ahora era Hermes...  
  
- ¿¡Que!?  
  
- ¡¡¡HERMES!!!- Vander estaba justo frente a Harry y gritando en la nuca de Hermes. Si no se le había abalanzado antes fue ante el contenimiento fisico de Steve, el subcapitan y sus ruegos de ¡¡¡Lo necesitamos como buscador!!! o ¡¡¡Piensa en el campeonato!!!  
  
- Hermes, creo que el capitan quiere que vengas con nosotros para formarte frente a nuestro translador, cada vez queda menos tiempo para tocarlo- sugirió Steve cuando vio a su capitan quitar a Hermes de enfrente y dirigirse a Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡HARRY POTTER!!!- dijo y levantó a Harry por el aire con un abrazó que finalizo por las suplicas de Harry.  
  
- ¿Cómo están?- dijo el chico alegremente  
  
- ¿Se conocen?- pregunto Hermione a Steve que miraba como el capitán y Harry charlaban.  
  
- Ese chico hizo la prueba antes que tú y aunque no lo creas agarró la snitch, porque esta se detuvo de golpe. Fue el único de los que vinieron, antes que tu, que no cayo completamente de la escoba- dijo el chico con un dedo en su barbilla.  
  
- Ya veo- dijo Hermione mientras veía como la charla finalizaba y Vander traía a Harry para que abordaran el translador con ellos.  
  
Caminaron bastante hasta que al final llegaron a lo que parecía ser un viejo inodoro. Hermione pareció tomarle asco pero al final vio como muchos otros grupos de cuatros personas tocaban cosas peores. Todos estaban esperando que dieran las 2:00 en punto. Al final, Vander pidió que para evitar accidentes todos mantuvieran una mano libre y la otra la sujetaran a la persona que más cerca tenían.  
  
Hermione iba a tomar la mano de Steve que estaba justo a su lado cuando la mano de Harry lentamente se acercó a su mano izquierda y después de rozarla la tomo con fuerza. Hermione agradecio el gesto y espero a que Vander le diera el minuto exacto en que tenian que tomar el translador. No quiso soltar la mano de Harry ni siquiera cuando las vendas comenzaron a picarle de nuevo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ahora!!!- dijo Vander apoyando la mano  
  
- ¡¡¡Un momento!!! ¡¡¡NOO...!!!- grito Hermione con su voz amargamente masculina mientras pegaba la mano derecha a su pecho.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
La habitación de Dumbledore era el ultimo lugar en donde Sirius Black hubiera ido a buscar un translador. Pero había que aceptarlo, el viejito tenia mas de un truco bajo la túnica. Lo único que parecía arruinar el panorama era el tenso aire que había en la habitación. El disgusto de Sirius y el aire arrogante y frío de Snape creaban el peor de los climas. Black casi se sentía feliz de tocar esa "asquerosa masa de color verde salida seguramente de algún experimento fallido de Herbología" a tocar la mano de Snape. Severus estuvo de acuerdo pero nunca lo demostró con palabras. Solo un bufido de vez en cuando para demostrar la poca tolerancia a la presencia de Sirius. Lo mismo para ti- dijo el auror por lo bajo imaginando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Severus. Ambos respiraron aliviados cuando llego el momento de partir hacia la sede del torneo nacional.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
El ruido sordo del translador y un poco de neblina hicieron que Hermione tardara en abrir los ojos. Mirando a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro y sentía como agua en los pies. Se preguntó si esta seria la sede del torneo y no pudo ver nada. Todo estaba muy claro ¡¡¡NO HABÍA TOCADO EL TRANSLADOR!!! Diablos- murmuró la chica. Ahora estaba perdida en "algún lugar" solo porque había estado rascándose al minuto de tocar el inodoro. Hacia un frío que calaba hasta los huesos y su cuerpo se entumeció a excepción de su mano derecha que parecía cálida. Casi había olvidado que estaba sujetando a Harry. Sé sorprendió al ver al chico que parecía mirar la unión de sus manos sorprendido. Casi de inmediato soltó la mano de Potter y se vislumbro en la oscuridad un evidente sonrojo.  
  
- ¿Dónde... donde estamos?- dijo para romper la mirada incomoda de Harry hacia ella  
  
- No lo sé, nunca había estado aquí- dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor. Hermione también lo hizo. Vio como detrás de grandes murallas estaba el cielo.  
  
- Me parece que esto es...  
  
- Un campo de Quidditch- dijo Harry y cuando Hermione se volvió para verlo no estaba  
  
- ¿Harry?- pregunto desorientada  
  
- Aquí abajo- dijo el chico a sus pies. Se había agachado para tocar el piso y se había encontrado con césped fresco.  
  
- Ya veo, ¿dónde crees que estén Vander y Steve?  
  
- De seguro en un lugar más cálido que este- exclamo el chico ante de que un sonoro ¡¡¡PLOF!!! Se hiciera presente.  
  
Casi de inmediato Ojoloco Moody apareció tocando el hombro de Harry y este estuvo agradecido. El auror lo supo todo sin preguntar nada y Hermione se sintió intimidada cuando Harry la llamo "Hermes" frente a Moody. Sabia la habilidad de Ojoloco para ver bajo las cosas y no dudo un segundo en saber que él podía ver claramente quien era Hermes en realidad.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
- ¿¡DONDE HAS ESTADO!? ¡¡¡LA SELECCIÓN YA CASI COMIENZA!!!- grito Vander histérico a su buscador cuando una hora mas tarde de lo previsto había llegado al salón donde se haría la selección.  
  
- Lo siento, hubo problemas con el translador y Harry y yo nos perdimos... aparecimos en un campo oscuro... y sin ustedes... solos- Hermione quería decir todo de una forma tan rápida que las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta.  
  
- Ya, no me des explicaciones. Me basta con que esto de los retrasos no vuelva a pasar y mucho menos en los entrenamientos o en el partido- dijo Vander amenazadoramente. A Hermione le pareció escuchar un "a él no le importará si faltas a los desayunos con el equipo, con tal de que juegue aun con el estomago vació" dicho por Steve siempre de forma que solo ella pudiera oírlo.  
  
- Prometo no faltar a los partidos- dijo la chica emocionada y mientras Vander y el resto del equipo se dirigían al salón donde se sortearían los partidos, Steve dijo:  
  
- Pues muchas chicas darían lo que fuera por estar solas en la oscuridad con Harry Potter, si no fueras un hombre tan tímido te creería capaz de lo mismo- mientras daba una palmada amistosa a Hermione que solo atinó a sonrojarse.  
  
Una fría voz ya conocida para la chica la saco de su vergüenza y de los pensamientos que podian pasar por su cabeza en ese momento con respecto al accidente ocurrido con Harry. Justo sobre el escenario en donde se llevaria a cabo la selección estaba Severus Snape. Se preguntó que haría el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts allí pero viendo como Vander y el resto de los Magpies se sentaban para la selección decidió seguirlos.  
  
- Soy Severus Snape y estoy aquí en representación del Departamento de Deportes y juegos mágicos. Como todos saben tenemos 12 equipos este año debido a la ausencia de los Caerphilly Catapults quienes no han conseguido un reemplazo para uno de sus golpeadores. En fin, prosigamos- dijo Snape al ver algunas caras decepcionadas- dividiremos los 12 equipos en 3 grupos de cuatro, los mejores dos de cada grupo avanzaran a la siguiente ronda y de ahí los ganadores irán a una semifinal que desembocará en una final entre dos equipos- Severus tuvo que tomar aire después de semejante discurso.  
  
La selección comenzó llamando a los capitanes de los equipos hasta conformar los grupos. Hermione casi cae de su silla de la impresión causada. Leyó el atril una vez mas para cerciorarse que no era una visión.  
  
Grupo 1: A) Montrose Magpies- B)Falmouth Falcons- C) Kenmare Kestrels- D)Murciélagos de Ballycastle  
  
Grupo 2: A) Appleby Arrows- B)Wigtown Wanderers- C) Pride of Portree- D) Puddlemere United  
  
Grupo 3: A)Holyhead Harpies- B) Chudley Cannons - C) Avispas de Wilbourne- D) Tutshill Tornados  
  
No solo jugarian el primer partido, sino que ademas jugarian contra los Falcons, eso significaba. ¡¡¡Malfoy!!! Draco como buscador. Por Dios no podia tener peor suerte. Miró a su alrededor como buscando al rubio y lo encontró pero dirigiendole una mirada retadora a ella y a todos los Magpies. De inmediato desvio la mirada, ya habria tiempo para vencer a Malfoy en el campo. Vio a lo lejos a Harry celebrando con los Arrows y a Cho Chang mientras se pavoneaba como "mejor buscadora". Eso está por verse- penso Hermione e intento buscar mas rostros conocidos pero Snape nuevamente volvio a hablar.  
  
- El primer partido se llevará a cabo mañana al medio dia, los jugadores de los equipos restantes deberan esperar las instrucciones de sus respectivos capitanes para llegar al campo. Bueno dias- dijo con voz firme y se bajó del escenario no sin antes dirigirle una mirada sorpresiva a Hermione. La chica lo miro sorprendida hasta que Steve le indicó que debian ir a la habitacion. Hermione pensó que habia sido un largo día y decidio no ir a cenar con el resto de los chicos, tenia que preparar mas pocion para el resto de la noche y del dia siguiente.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- Tienes el sueño mas pesado que conozco- dijo Steve una vez que Hermes se habia levantado.  
  
Se rasgo los ojos verdes desperezandose y les pidio a los demas que se adelantaran. Solo hasta que se quedó sola pudo ponerse las vendas magicas y guardar un pequeño frasquito en su tunica de Quidditch. Vio todo su uniforme y sonrio aunque le parecio extraño ver sus incisivos mas cortos y su cabello ya no enmarañado sino con pequeños arcos de sus mechones cerca de sus orejas. De inmediato tomo su escoba DD17 y despues de mover su cuello de un lado a otro abandonó la habitacion y bajo las escaleras rumbo al campo de quidditch. En el camino se cruzó con Harry quien le deseo suerte insinuandole que le caia bien. Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada, debia parecer estupido que Harry que recien habia conocido a "Hermes" viera la verguenza en su rostro. Se despidieron amablemente y Hermione volvio a salir esta vez al jardin que separaba la mansion del campo. Llegó extasiada de olor a rosas, amapolas, lilas y demas flores del jardin y despues de una charla tecnica para aplicar jugadas salieron y cada jugador espero a que los llamaran para salir. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de nada ya que Draco Malfoy le salio al cruce.  
  
- ¿Asi que eres el nuevo buscador de Magpies?  
  
- Si.  
  
- Ya veo. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, nosotros ganaremos el partido y el torneo nacional. Teniendome a mi como buscador, nada puede salir mal- a Hermione esto le causó una rabia interna.  
  
- ¡¡¡Pues hay un buscador mejor que tu!!!  
  
- ¿Quien? ¿tu?- Draco rio de forma burlona- no me hagas reir chico, eres un principiante.  
  
- No soy yo- la chica se defendio ante la incredula mirada del rubio  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- Harry Potter- Hermione puso sus fieros ojos verdes en Malfoy en forma desafiante pero ella sabia que habia dicho lo primero que se le habia venido a la mente.  
  
- Ja, San Potter!!! No me compares con él o este podria ser tu ultimo partido- dijo Malfoy elevando su puño.  
  
- Quisiera ver que lo hagas- desafio Hermione  
  
Draco tomo a Hermione por el borde de la tunica y se preparó para pegarle un buen puñetaso teniendo a la chica a menos de 5 centimetros. Hermes cerro los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.  
  
- ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES MALFOY!?- Steve habia llegado a sostener el puño de Malfoy y lo habia alejado de Hermione- no le vas a tocar ni un pelo  
  
- ¿Y quien lo va a impedir? ¿Tu?  
  
- No necesito a nadie mas para derrotR a un idiota y pesimo jugador de Quidditch  
  
- ¿Quieres apostar?- dijo Steve con el ceño levantado  
  
- Por supuesto- dijo Draco.  
  
- Muy bien, si Hermes atrapa la snitch antes que tu no solo demostrara que es mejor que tu sino que ademas.tendras que hacer algo por nosotros.  
  
- ¿Algo como que?- Malfoy dudó  
  
- ¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de perder que ya estas preguntando estupideces?- la psicologia inversa de Steve era estupenda para retos como estos.  
  
- Claro que no.¿y que pasara cuando yo gane?  
  
- En ese improbable caso dejaré que me des la golpiza mas grande de mi vida sin hacerte daño y admitiré que soy el peor de Quiddicth de la historia.  
  
- La verdad sobre tí no me interesa. Que tal si me consigues algo  
  
- ¿Algo como que?- Steve tambien dudó  
  
- ¿Dudas? Algo como una cita con alguien que me interesa- dijo Draco seductoramente  
  
- ¿De quien se trata?  
  
- Hermione Granger- a Hermes le dio un vuelco en el estomago ¿Draco Malfoy interesado en ella?  
  
- Ah, si es la chica que vino el otro dia para hacer la prueba, trato hecho- dijo Steve estrechando la mano del rubio que desaparecio rapidamente.  
  
- Oye. yo no creo. que esto. sea una buena idea.- dijo Hermione todavia avergonzada  
  
- Tranquilo Hermes, se que ganaras porque eres FANTASTICO!!!- Steve besó  
a Hermione en la frente y ella se ruborizo no solo por eso sino tambien  
por lo que escucho de Malfoy- ¡¡¡Vamos que ya comienza el partido!!!- el  
chico tomó a Hermione de la mano y juntos partieron a jugar un partido  
que Hermes debia ganar costara lo que costara.  
  
N/A: bueno, otro capitulo de este fic. La verdad cada vez se pone mas interesante con Draco y Harry confundiendo a Hermione. No se pierdan el enfrentamiento de Hermes y Malfoy y veremos quien gana el partido. Bueno, dejen muchos reviews y lean mis otras historias. Y hablando de reviews.  
  
Kamikaze: Espera al otro capitulo donde viene el partido Malfoy- Hermione y verás. Espero sigas leyendo y te guste.  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere- Dejen reviews  
  
Battousai Tomoe - +Everything I do I do it for you .Sirius Black+ 


	5. Hermes Hermione vs Draco Malfoy

Capitulo 5: "Hermes" Hermione vs. Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione no sabia como controlar el temblor de sus piernas mientras esperaba para entrar al campo. La imponente espalda de Vander tapaba el panorama y le impedía ponerse aun más nerviosa con la gente que había concurrido al primer partido. A su lado, Draco Malfoy le dirigía miradas de superioridad a lo que ella contestó con miradas llenas de furia. Una mano dándole ánimos en su hombro la saco de la lucha de miradas con Draco. Steve le guiño un ojo y ella se sonrojó levemente. Vander avanzó y tan pronto pisó el campo subió a su Nimbus y se perdió en el aire, el resto de su equipo hizo lo mismo y muy pronto miles de manchas blancas y negras con figuras de urracas en el pecho y la espalda se veian en el firmamento. Draco Malfoy y los Falcons también se elevaron y Malfoy diviso a Hermione a lo lejos y le dijo:  
  
- ¿Listo para perder, Hermes?  
  
- Eso quisieras, Malfoy- dijo el chico de ojos verdes y agarrandose fuerte de la escoba se dispuso a buscar la snitch tan pronto Severus Snape, el arbitro del partido la soltara.  
  
- ¿Te das cuenta de que los Magpies son los campeones por excelencia? Han ganados 32 veces el campeonato, 2 veces fueron campeones de Europa y tienen en su historial a la buscadora más rápida y al mejor ministro del departamento...  
  
- Cho, cierra la boca un momento- Harry se sentía agotado solo de escuchar a Cho Chang leer el folleto del campeonato. La chica oriental le había estado gritando en el oído desde media hora antes y Harry ya no aguantaba más. Además estaba mas emocionado por ver el duelo de los buscadores que por escuchar a Cho.  
  
- Ya va a empezar- dijo Cho sorprendida mientras Potter fijaba su mirada en Hermes y Malfoy.  
  
- Este será un partido muy importante por no decir el mas importante- dijo Harry y Cho lo miró intrigada- Malfoy tendrá un buen contrincante y lo mismo será para los Magpies- Harry agudizo la mirada.  
  
Hermione miró hacia las gradas y pudo divisar a Harry que la miraba fijamente. Se sintió muy avergonzada de estar bajo la atenta mirada del chico y desvió su escoba hacia la otra dirección encontrando a Malfoy pavoneándose frente a Steve y preguntándole como haría para convencer a Hermione Granger.  
  
- Solo en tus sueños, Malfoy- murmuró Hermione por lo bajo al imaginarse los sueños de Malfoy con ella  
  
Severus Snape soltó las bludgers, la quaffle y la snitch con un movimiento de varita y el partido se puso en marcha. Hermione intentó divisar la snitch hasta que vio a Malfoy volar hacia el suelo. Agilmente desvio la mirada y vio una luz amarilla que parecio confundir con el reflejo del sol. Al parecer Malfoy estaba volando sin sentido. Siguio volando buscando la snitch hasta que sintio algo frío golpeando su espalda ¡¡¡Había olvidado las bludgers!!! Se sostuvo como pudo de la escoba y algo le surcó la oreja como una mosca... la snitch. Volo inmediatamente cerca de ella y cuando la pequeña esfera se detuvo, Hermione sintio que no tenia frenos. Se aferro a su DD17 y volo hacia el piso del estadio a toda velocidad sintiendo como le pisaban los talones. Draco estaba justo tras de ella. Hermione aumentó la velocidad y justo antes de estrellarse levantó con fuerza sobre humana el mango de la escoba y evito el golpe que Malfoy recibió justo en la nariz.  
  
- Increible, el buscador de los Magpies acaba de realizar ¡¡¡EL AMAGO DE WROSKI!!!- Hermione pensó que tal vez Lee Jordan relatara el partido pero se encontró con un chico de aspecto descuidado que bien podía conpetir con Nick Casi Decapitado- Justo cuando su equipo va perdiendo por 70-30!!!  
  
Hermione vio decepcionada como Vander tenia problemas para controlar la Quaffle que llegaba a su area. Steve, Danshe y Arkis apenas si podía defender a su guardian de alguna bludger loca.  
  
- ¡¡¡Hermes!!! ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡¡¡Busca la snitch y no te preocupes por nosotros!!!- grito Vander histerico al ver a Hermes.  
  
Hermione se sobresalto y empezo a buscar la diminuta esfera sin percatarse de que Malfoy se acercaba sigilosamente y la empujaba de la escoba. Hermione perdio el equilibrio de inmediato y solo su mano derecha quedaba sujetada al mango de la escoba.  
  
- Lo siento por ti, novato. Pero yo voy a ganar este juego y la apuesta- rio cinicamente y busco la snitch agudizando la vista.  
  
- Baja ya maldita escoba que no puedo subir a ti- exclamaba Hermione furiosa hasta que vio la snitch justo unos metros debajo de ella. Malfoy estaba tan ocupado burlandose de que, el famoso "Hermes" no pudiera siquiera subir a su escoba que no lo había notado antes- yo voy a ganar Malfoy ¡¡¡Cueste lo que cueste!!!  
  
Casi como si su DD17 la hubiera escuchado, dejó de volar y Hermes y su escoba cayeron a una velocidad impresionante. Hermione entrecerro los ojos y sacudio su mano locamente en el aire mientras miles de sensaciones pasaban por su cabeza.  
  
"La posibilidad de agarrar la snitch, el tener que cumplir la apuesta si Malfoy ganará, quedar en ridiculo frente a Harry, perder la unica oportunidad de demostrar que el Quidditch era su pasion, decepcionar a Remus y a Sirius, y la rafaga de aire caliente que le cortaba el rostro mientras con sus oidos captaba:  
  
- Los Magpies estan perdiendo por 50 puntos!!!"  
  
- No me puedo dejar vencer tan fácilmente- se sujetó con la mano de la escoba y abriendo un poco los ojos vio la snitch y la tomó con todas sus fueras mientras los escasos dos dedos que le quedaban en el mango se desvanecian.  
  
Cayó con una sensacion totalmente placentera mientras había gritos de euforia.  
  
¡¡¡LOS MAGPIES GANAN!!!  
  
Pero con la impresión de que tan pronto tocara el suelo, ni siquiera una poción recuperaria sus pedazos y reconstruiría sus huesos. Cayendo con la sensacion de impotencia, pero sintiendose feliz se dejó llevar.  
  
-¡¡¡HERMES!!!- Steve voló a toda la velocidad que daba su escoba para agarrar el cuerpo desfallecido de su amigo. Cuando ya estaba cerca se dio cuenta de que no llegaria a alcanzarlo así que se arrojó de la escoba y abrazando el cuerpo del buscador, lo salvó aunque él recibio el golpe del suelo contra su espalda.  
  
- ¡¡¡STEVE!!!- todos los jugadores de los Magpies fueron a ver la  
condicion de su compañero mientras que desde lo alto, los Falcons se  
lamentaban y Draco Malfoy golpeaba furiosamente al aire en señal de  
enfado. Al golpear el aire con sus puños, sus manos se soltaron y solo  
quedó sostenido por sus piernas entrecruzadas. Ahora tenia un panorama al  
reves de todo, y lo peor de todo ¡¡¡Su tunica dejaba todo su cuerpo de  
los hombros para abajo al descubierto!!!  
  
- Vaya ¡¡¡un sloth Grim Roll ejecutado por Malfoy!!! Parece que todavia  
no se dio cuenta de que el partido termino y su equipo perdió!!!- el  
chico que relataba gritaba euforicamente. (N/A: Aclaracion, el Sloth Grim  
Roll es cuando un jugador queda de cabeza aferrandose a su escoba  
tratando de evitar las bludgers)  
  
- Hermes ¿estas bien?- la voz preocupada de Steve hizo que Hermione  
abriera los ojos lentamente. Vio como el chico la había protegido y  
mientras los medimagos se lo llevaban la chica lo miraba preocupada.  
  
Por consejo de Vander, Hermes se fue a descansar aun preocupada por la condicion de Steve. En el camino se encontro con Malfoy que pateaba los casilleros del vestuario histerico. Al ver al chico que intentó pasar de sapercibido, pasó de histerico a euforico.  
  
- ¡¡¡Todo esto es tu culpa!!! ¡¡¡Maldicion!!!- dijo acercandose  
peligrosamente a ella.  
  
- Admitelo, Malfoy; te ganamos bien y te demostramos que somos mejores-  
una vez que podía desquitarse de Draco. Iba a aprovechar al maximo.  
  
- Cierra la boca- Draco se abrio paso empujando con su hombro derecho en  
el hombro contrario de Hermione pero tropezó con la pierna de ella y cayó  
sobre Hermes.  
  
Hermione se quedó helada con el chico encima de ella. Como si fuera poco, notó que Draco tenia una mano sobre... las vendas magicas!!!. El chico apretó mas fuerte y Hermione con la presion de la venda no pudo evitar que sus senos se salieran de lugar. Draco estaba atonito, el pecho de la persona que estaba bajo su cuerpo... no era un hombre, su pecho no era plano!!! Hermione se sacó a Draco de encima de una vez, mirandolo horrorizada al tiempo que lo empujaba y salia corriendo. Malfoy quedó ahí, mas que sorprendido... por un minuto pudo ver los ojos de Hermione al igual que su rostro. Ese chico Hermes definitivamente era extraño. Ya averiguaria todo acerca de él.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
N/A: Espero les haya gustado el capitulo porque a mi me gustó escribirlo!!!. Dedicado a Kamikaze que me había pedido el enfrentamiento Draco- Hermione con la victoria de ella por supuesto. No se preocupen porque pronto habrá cambios importantes con acercamientos de H/HR y D/HR. Sin embargo, Snape se trae algo entre manos y la poción... bueno mejor no digo mas!!! Lo de siempre, lean mis otros fics, dejen muchos reviews y dejen sus opiniones!!!  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+Everything i do, i do it for you... Sirius Black+ 


	6. Enfrentando al amor deseado

Capitulo 6: Enfrentando al amor deseado  
  
Hermione corría avergonzada pero aun así sintiendo la adrenalina filtrándose por su cuerpo. Le había ganado a Malfoy en Quidditch y ahora él tendría que hacer lo que ella quería. Al ir corriendo tan desbocadamente olvido que no era la única persona que estaba por los alrededores. Choco de frente con alguien quedando acurrucada en su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.  
  
- Prof... profesor Snape  
  
Severus Snape estaba una vez mas con sus ojos fríos fijos en Hermione. La chica ya tenia la impresión de haberlo visto en la selección y tuvo la ligera sensación de que Snape podía ver a través de la poción "Change".  
  
- Sígame Granger y no pregunte nada- su voz cortó el momento  
  
La chica sintió una descarga corriendo por su espalda al ver que su profesor sabia toda la verdad. Aun así a cada paso que daba por el pasillo le pareció sentir alivio ya que no seguiría ocultando eso para ella misma. Snape la hizo entrar en su habitación y le pidió que se sentara. Después de un rato de no hablar, el hombre de tez pálida habló:  
  
- Entrar ilegalmente a un equipo de Quidditch nacional, obtener una identidad falsa, abandonar Hogwarts y por lo tanto sus estudios para venir a jugar aquí... ¿quiere que siga enumerando Granger? Le aseguro que puedo seguir toda la noche.  
  
La mirada de Hermes estaba fija en sus pies. Sabia que Snape tenia razón en el 50% de las cosas. Al fin y al cabo ¿Esa era Hermione Granger la antiquebrantadora absoluta de reglas?.  
  
- Aunque no lo crea Granger, el profesor Dumbledore me ha enviado para "ayudarla"- Snape dijo la ultima palabra con asco pero lo suficientemente claro como para dejar a Hermes sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir con "ayudarme"?  
  
- Por Merlín, Granger ¿puede alguien ser tan estúpido? Ayudarla con su poción para cambiar de cuerpo a "eso"- dijo señalando el aspecto de la chica aun convertida en Hermes y aproximando su mano hasta el pecho de la chica. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miró desafiante.  
  
- La poción está saliendo bien hasta ahora, no veo la necesidad de que usted esté aquí- Hermione estaba gritando furiosamente, sin embargo Snape solo la miraba fijamente al mismo tiempo de contar en forma regresiva...  
  
- 5...4...3...  
  
- ¿¡Me está escuchando!?- Hermes ya había logrado perder la paciencia y se aproximaba a Snape casi para darle una bofetada  
  
- 2...1...ahora- cuando termino de contar, Hermes se paró en seco y al instante y con un sonoro ¡PLOF! La transformación se deshizo y Hermione Granger clavó sus nuevamente ojos miel en su profesor de pociones.  
  
- ¿Qué sucedió? Esto no debería suceder.  
  
- Dos horas treinta minutos menos de lo esperado con semejante poción ¿Aun se cree capaz de hacer esto sola Granger?  
  
Hermione tuvo que tragarse su orgullo mientras Snape salía por la puerta y dejaba un frasco pequeño de liquido púrpura. Solo para terminar de pisotear la poca autoestima que le quedaba a Hermione dijo:  
  
- Espéreme en la torre norte del complejo habitacional todas las noches a las 11:50 para hacer la poción. No duraría un minuto sin mí.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hermes bajó a cenar preocupado por dos cosas: su conversación con Snape y el estado de Steve. El muchacho la había salvado a ella arriesgando su propia seguridad y ella tan malagradecida no había ido ni siquiera a ver como se encontraba. Al llegar a la mesa vio al resto de los compañeros de su equipo cantando y victoreando por haberle ganado a los Falcons y a Malfoy...  
  
Llegamos, ganamos  
  
A la cima ¡¡¡ahí vamos!!!  
  
Los Falcons ya perdieron  
  
Los Arrows perderán...  
  
Si no fuera por la canción de sus amigos se hubiera olvidado que en dos días jugarían el partido final con los Arrows, el equipo de Harry. Buscó inconscientemente al chico y se encontró con que él avanzaba hacia ella con paso determinado.  
  
- Te felicito, ha sido un partido genial y eres un buscador espectacular- Hermione agradeció internamente que las adulaciones siempre vinieran acompañada de un sonrojo de vergüenza o alguien podría notar la verdadera intención de ese sonrojo.  
  
- Gra...gracias Harry- sonrió y la sonrisa le fue devuelta con una mirada cálida.  
  
El momento fue cortado por los cantos desaforados de los Magpies que seguían cantando cada vez mas alegres (Gracias a unas copitas de hidromiel de más.) Hermes apenas pasados unos segundos y aprovechando (y maldiciendo) que Cho Chang se había llevado a Harry para hablar en privado (-Esa zorra- pensó Hermes) fue a la enfermería a ver a Steve.  
  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
- Ahora contigo aquí bien.... pero podría estar mejor- el chico aun con algunas vendas no perdía su buen humor  
  
- Te golpeaste fuerte. ¿Crees poder jugar en dos días?- la chica lo miró preocupada sentándose al borde de la cama de él.  
  
- ¡¡¡Claro que voy a jugar!!! Ganaremos el campeonato si vencemos a los Arrows. Me enteré que ellos le ganaron al equipo de las Harpies  
  
- Harry Potter atrapó la snitch antes que Cho y como ellas ya habían perdido frente a los Puddlemere United quedaron eliminadas.  
  
- Cada vez tengo mas ganas de jugar. Sácame de aquí Hermes, la enfermera está loca- el chico murmuró por lo bajo y Hermione hizo una risita disimulada  
  
- Claro que no, me dejó pasar a pesar de todo y no permitió que Vander ni el resto de los chicos entraran.  
  
- Por supuesto que Vander no va a entrar, imagínate la situación... me estaría ahorcando por haberme lesionado dos días antes de la final- el chico se llevó las manos al cuello y fingió ahorcarse.  
  
- Todos están festejando porque vencimos a los Falcons. Además Malfoy está colérico, su escoba lo colgó de cabeza y todo el estadio vio su ropa interior- Hermes ya no contuvo la risa y fue acompañada por una risa sobresaltada de Steve.  
  
- Se lo merece por apostar conmigo- Steve sé lucio como si fuera todo un ganador y Hermione tuvo la impresión de ver a un mini- Sirius con el ego inflado.  
  
- ¿Por qué apostaste algo así con Malfoy?  
  
- Te refieres a Hermione Granger ¿cierto? Confiaba en ti plenamente, sabia que no perderíamos ante ellos. No tenía de que preocuparme, y ahora Malfoy debe hacer lo que nosotros queramos.  
  
- En eso tienes razón- Hermione sonrió y un minuto después vio entrar a Oliver Wood, ex capitán de Gryffindor y actual guardián de los Puddlemere United, por la puerta.  
  
- ¿Qué se traen las urracas? (Aclaración: Los Magpies tienen túnicas blancas y negras con una urraca en el pecho y otra en la espalda, de ahí el nombre que les da Oliver.)  
  
- Si no te hubieran vencido estaríamos planeando como vencerte, Wood- si Hermes no hubiera sabido la estrecha amistad entre los chicos hubiera pensado que estaban discutiendo y sacarían sus varitas en cualquier momento.  
  
- Callate, yo mismo entrené a Harry Potter y es natural que alguna vez el alumno supere al maestro.  
  
- Dices eso solo para convencerte a ti mismo de que perdiste- Steve sabia aprovechar su sarcasmo en los momentos adecuados.  
  
- No es cierto... ¬¬  
  
- Claro que sí... ¬-¬°  
  
Hermes salió justo en el instante en que Oliver Wood se abalanzaba sobre la cama de su amigo para comenzar a pelear.  
  
- Esos dos no tienen remedio...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Snape caminaba por el pasillo principal a las 11:30 solo para encontrarse con Hermione minutos después. Sintió pisadas tras de sí y vio la figura de un gran perro negro.  
  
- Recuerdo haberte dicho que esperara en mi habitación- el perro bufó en forma canina para demostrar su enfado y ante la poca atención de Snape volvió a su forma original.  
  
- Estas aprovechando esto para vengarte y mantenerme encerrado ¿verdad?  
  
- Que no se te olvide que eres todavía un asesino para el mundo mágico- las palabras del hombre irritaron a Sirius quien lo agarro del cuello pero de inmediato y al sentir pasos cercanos lo soltó y volvió a su forma de Padfoot. Pero antes:  
  
- Cuidado Snivellus, porque estaré vigilándote todo el tiempo.  
  
- Ya que eres tan buen "guardián" entonces vigila que nadie entre en la azotea porque debo encontrarme con Granger- Snape se volteo marchándose por el pasillo y cuando desapareció de su vista Sirius encontró a Harry caminando hacia él.  
  
- Sirius!!! ¿Qué haces aquí?- el chico no cabía en su sorpresa y alegría por ver a su padrino. Sirius se transformó para hablar con el chico que ya había empezado a acariciarle el hocico.  
  
- Gusto en volver a verte Harry.  
  
- Me alegro de que estés aquí. Necesito hablar con alguien...- Harry bajó la mirada avergonzada y al notarlo Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro y lo guió a un lugar seguro donde pudieran hablar tranquilo.  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Hermione esperaba nerviosamente en la azotea la llegada de Severus Snape para llevar a cabo la poción Change. Aun conservaba el frasco con liquido violeta dejado por Snape con en su habitación. De pronto sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Sintió sus piernas temblar y si no hubiera sido por su entereza habría caído de inmediato. Sintió mil puñales de hielo dentro de su cuerpo picándole una y otra vez. Cayó de rodillas todavía amarrándose el pecho desesperadamente.  
  
- Granger ¿qué le sucede?- el profesor Snape estaba arrodillado junto a ella ayudándola a sostenerse.  
  
Veía tan borroso que apenas distinguía que había alguien junto a ella. Rozó con su mano el rostro de su profesor y sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban hasta no ver mas y desmayarse.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Steve había logrado después de varias insistencias hacer que Vander se preocupara por el paradero de Hermes justo el día de la final de Quidditch. El buscador de los Magpies no había llegado a dormir, ni a cenar y prácticamente (si no fuera por las excusas de Snape) pensarían que lo habían secuestrado. Aun así solo había una persona mas interesada en saber a donde había ido a parar Hermes además de Steve... Harry Potter. El muchacho de cabello azabache se había propuesto encontrar a su compañero buscador pasara lo que pasara. Cuando Steve lo vio entrar en el comedor para desayunar el día de la final (gracias a las insistencias de su entrenador porque el chico no había desayunado ni cenado) pensó que estaba viendo a un verdadero esperpento. Lucia realmente agotado y Steve había afirmado sus suposiciones: Todo el tiempo había estado buscando a Hermes.  
  
El cazador se dirigió hacia el chico Potter pero los Apply Arrows ya se dirigían al campo para el partido. Steve pensó que todo transcurría tan normal pero ¿y Hermes? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Danshe y Arkis los otros cazadores de los Magpies lo llevaron para el campo también. Siguieron a Vander y al llegar a los vestuarios vieron a Hermes con una gran sonrisa en la boca y su escoba en la mano derecha.  
  
- ¿Me extrañaron?- Steve sonrió internamente y se contuvo de saltar para abrazar al chico.  
  
Vander dijo: "Ah, si... como sea" y los demás solo dieron palmadas afectivas al chico en el hombro. Después se dieron ánimos y salieron al campo para ganar.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Sirius había estado meditando acerca de la conversación que había tenido con Harry la noche anterior. Era difícil ayudar al chico pero sabia que seria fácil si analizaba su propia vida. Después de todo no había mujer que no hubiera suspirado por Sirius Black alguna vez en su vida. Aun así y a pesar de ser un casanova de tiempo completo (y de haber tenido sus buenas novias y amantes) se había decidido por un amor mas... AMOR. Casi pareció recordar el momento en que le dijo a sus conocidos que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo Remus Lupin.  
  
También estaba Harry. El niño que vivió y por lo tanto famoso en el mundo mágico. Con muchas chicas tras de él. En Hogwarts él había elegido a Cho Chang pero después de un tiempo había decidido que no era la indicada para él. Sirius sonrió al darse cuenta de que Harry no tenía la misma actitud que él. Harry era todo un puritano... hasta ahora, cuando había confesado algo impensable para los que lo conocían.  
  
Cuanto había llorado el chico frente a su padrino por estar enamorado de quien no debía. Confesando estar enamorado de un hombre que ni siquiera conocía bien, del que pronto solo quedaría un vago recuerdo ya que se separarían pronto, del buscador de los Magpies... de Hermes. Sirius se sintió culpable ya que podría haber aliviado el dolor de Harry al decirle la verdad... al confesarle que Hermes no era otro que su amiga Hermione Granger... y sin embargo no lo hizo. Sé sintió un cobarde frustrado y pensó que tal vez debía decirle la verdad pero... dudaba. Miró por la ventana desde el cuarto de Snape hacia el estadio de Quidditch y vio como se estaba llenando de chicos así que decidió ir a verlo convertido en Padfoot aunque no supiera a quien animar.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Hermes pisó el campo y cerro los ojos sintiendo la brisa fresca. Era un excelente día de invierno para jugar al Quidditch. Abrió los ojos para volver a la realidad y se sonrojó de inmediato al ver a Harry Potter corriendo para abrazarlo.  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿qué diablos estabas haciendo?  
  
- No puedo respirar... Harry- el chico deshizo el abrazo y vio fijamente a Hermes. Se le quedó viendo embobado e internamente Hermione sintió como se perdía en los ojos verdes de Harry. "Mariposas en el estomago"- pensó Hermes. Y ambos a los pocos segundos y con un grito por parte de Vander se separaron sonrojados.  
  
- Que gane el mejor- dijo Harry ofreciendo una mano que Hermes no rechazó. Se desearon suerte y subieron a su Saeta de fuego y su Dardo Dragón respectivamente.  
  
Hermione sobrevoló el campo para acostumbrarse a su escoba cuando la figura de Víctor Krum captó su atención. El chico no había podido jugar el torneo nacional debido a una lesión surgida a ultimo momento. El ex estudiante de Dumstrang lo llamó con una seña y la chica acudió para recibir una felicitación. O eso fue lo que pensó porque su mirada y sus pensamientos estaban cinco filas mas arriba donde Harry hablaba desde su escoba con Cho Chang que miraba emocionada el partido.  
  
Severus Snape abrió la caja de las pelotas preparándose para dirigir la final del torneo nacional. Apply Arrows vs. Maltrose Magpies. Antes de soltar la snitch miró a Hermione montada en su escoba y transformada en Hermes. Al ver que su mirada había captado la atención de la chica la desvió y soltó la snitch dando inicio al partido.  
  
La diminuta snitch escapó hacia el arco de los Magpies y Hermes dirigió su escoba hacia allí mientras notaba como Harry aun la estaba buscando. Intentó tomar la pelota cuando se hallaba cerca pero la snitch voló fuera de su alcancé rozando la pierna de Harry quien de inmediato fue tras ella. Hermes no se quedó atrás y pasando por encima de la cabeza de Arkis siguió a Harry en su intento de atrapar la snitch.  
  
Potter pisó los frenos cuando la snitch detuvo su marcha y volvió para atrás. Hermes sin embargo siguió de largo y la pelota le dio de lleno en la nariz. Harry soltó un risa al ver la cara roja de Hermes y la snitch frente a sus ojos sin que el chico lo notara.  
  
- Maldita y estúpida bola dorada ¡¡¡Ya veras!!!- Hermes hizo un intento de agarrarla pero la bola se movió hacia el otro lado. Hermes momio las manos desesperadamente como si estuviera cazando una mosca.  
  
La snitch voló lejos de ahí hacia los cestos de los Arrows. Hermes le siguió el paso al mismo tiempo que Harry lo hizo  
  
Harry y Hermes estiraron el brazo al mismo tiempo para agarrar la snitch y al rozar sus rodillas Hermes perdió la estabilidad y la mano que sostenía el mango de la escoba se soltó y voló metros adelante mientras Harry tomaba la diminuta bolita con alas de color dorado.  
  
Hermes cayó de cara al suelo arrastrándose varios metros sintiendo el pasto fresco en su boca. Se detuvo justo al lado del cesto izquierdo de los Arrows. Sintió miles de dagas de hielo clavarse en su piel y dentro de su cuerpo. Justo antes de quedarse inconsciente pudo escuchar...  
  
¡¡¡LOS APPLY ARROWS SON LOS CAMPEONES!!! ¡¡¡HARRY POTTER ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH!!! ¡¡¡Y ESO ES TODO AMIGOS!!!  
  
El publico festejaba emocionado, sin embargo los jugadores de los Magpies y especialmente el joven Harry Potter estaban atónitos. Hermes ya no estaba, en su lugar el cuerpo de Hermione Granger desmayada en el campo...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
N/A: Al fin lo he terminado!!! Guau, que larga espera para este capitulo pero admito que tenia que hacerlo aburrido (me quedó fatal *-*) para explicar un par de cosas. Ya ven que he decidido que este sea un Harry/ Hermione (mi pareja kawaii!!!) así que las cosas ya van a estar mas definidas. También tuve que incluir a Severus y a Sirius (con Remus!!!). No se preocupen porque en el próximo capitulo es el "Triunfal regreso a Hogwarts" así que ya veremos si Hermes ocupa un lugar en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Este capitulo está dedicado a Erica por esperar ansiosamente este capitulo!!! Por cierto... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+Everything i do, i do it for you... Sirius Black+ 


	7. Sentimientos Agresivos

Capítulo 7: Sentimientos agresivos  
  
Y ahí estaba ella. Hermione Granger como nunca había sido vista... en el suelo y sosteniendo una de las mejores escobas de carrera... su Dardo Dragón 317. Harry pareció ver pasar todos los momentos junto a Hermes frente a sus ojos y sintió una puntada en el corazón seguida de un nudo en la garganta. Ni hablar de la cara de sorpresa del chico al igual que la de Steve junto a los Magpies. Vander fue el primero en cerrar la boca de sorpresa mientras el publico empezaba a apaciguar sus cantos de victoria. Ninguno quería acercarse al cuerpo desfallecido de la chica. Tal vez pensaban que se trataba de una ilusión óptica causada por el calor de aquel día.  
  
Harry intentaba asimilar lo que sucedía. Hermes es Hermione, Hermes es Hermione... Hermes es una mujer!!! Su mejor amiga!!! Respiraba agitadamente y dejando entrar aire a grandes bocanadas pensando que podía hacer para revertir aquella situación. Su cabeza parecía querer estallar en pedazos.  
  
Steve y los Magpies también intentaban captar lo que sucedía. No podían creerlo, ese chico que había llegado a reclamar un puesto de buscador y que había compartido tantas experiencias así como las numerosas victorias no era mas que Hermione Granger, la niña de la que se habían burlado aquel día de primavera.  
  
Solo cuando Severus Snape cargó el cuerpo de la chica y se disponía a sacarla del campo, Harry reacciono y piso el campo a un lado de la DD17 de Hermes.  
  
- Profes...  
  
- Regrese a su puesto Potter, inmediatamente- el hombre no había ni siquiera volteado  
  
- Pero...él- Harry pareció contener el aliento para referirse a...  
  
- Mueva su asqueroso trasero de aquí o me veré obligado a atacarlo Potter ¡¡¡Ahora!!!- el hombre con la varita en la mano apunto a Harry en el pecho.  
  
Harry no se movió, solo se quedó ahí valientemente, sosteniendo la mirada clavando sus pies en la tierra firmemente; y en un instante sintió como la brisa le daba de lleno en el rostro, vio el cielo del campo y sus gafas cayeron. El hechizo de Snape había sido mas que efectivo y Harry cayó el césped con el costado derecho del cuerpo adolorido y sin poder reaccionar todavía.  
  
- Hermes es Hermione...  
  
Las gotas saladas rozaron sus labios y no hubo que decir más. Lloró... como si algo se hubiera muerto. Su corazón, su consideración, su respeto... estaba muerto. Cayó en la oscuridad.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
La cena de esa noche fue algo totalmente inusual. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera imaginado lo que habría terminado de suceder. Los Appleby Arrows festejaban su victoria y su buscador no parecía contento en lo mas mínimo. Había salido de la enfermería una hora antes ante la mirada preocupada de sus compañeros que intentaban mantener sus cinco sentidos en su lugar para el viaje al día siguiente.  
  
Los Magpies estaban no tristes sino decepcionados y Vander no hacia mas que maldecir al cielo preguntándose "¿Por qué a mí?" aunque realmente su equipo no sabia si lo decía por lo sucedido con Hermes o por perder el campeonato. Steve solo atinaba a jugar con su comida nerviosamente con la mirada perdida y un brillo triste que nadie podría sacar nunca.  
  
Al final del banquete final, las puertas se abrieron y Hermione Granger entró con la frente en alto pero sin dejar de sentir en cada centímetro de su cuerpo la mirada de sus compañeros. Severus iba tras de ella y sorpresivamente cuando la chica se subió al escenario puso una mano en su hombro para darle ánimos. Su mirada pasó de Steve a Harry y a un Draco Malfoy que antes había estado sorprendido pero que ahora estaba furioso debido que había perdido con Hermione en un partido anterior. La chica tomó aire y el mundo pareció detenerse para darle paso a una explicación.  
  
- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y quiero pedirles perdón a todos ustedes. La mayoría me ha visto competir convertida en un hombre para el equipo de los Moltrose Magpies pero... todo fue una farsa. No lo hice para lastimar a nadie, solo quería que mi sueño de jugar en campeonato fuera una realidad y, si bien lo cumplí... fui muy egoísta. No pensé en las consecuencias y eso fue un error. Sé que rompí las reglas pero... era mi sueño y quería luchar por él. Es por eso que quisiera pedirles a las personas que lastime en mi camino de autodescubrimiento que me perdonen... lo siento...  
  
Cuando Hermione terminó todos quedaron atontados. La revelación de la chica era mas que sincera y a nadie se le hubiera cruzado la idea de que lo que había hecho había (posiblemente) haber roto alguna regla del campeonato. La primera en reaccionar fue Cho Chang ante el asombro de todos...  
  
- Ja, eres patética Hermione Granger!!!- gritó la chica riéndose con ganas de Hermione.  
  
Hermione empezó a sollozar débilmente ante el silencio que había en la sala mientras Snape apretaba mas el hombro de la chica y de inmediato fue Oliver Wood quien se puso de pie y aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas. Mas aplausos llegaron de otras mesas e incluso los Magpies se pararon sobre la mesa (excepto Steve que se fue de ahí en silencio y Vander que seguía enojado) gritando frases de animo a la chica. Harry le dedicó una de sus grandes sonrisas y miradas extasiadas de cariño antes de que Cho lo bajará de ahí y lo contuviera incluso cuando la chica de cabello enmarañado se retiraba.  
  
Se detuvo frente a la habitación 298 y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.  
  
- Si vienes a burlarte mejor mándame una postal- Hermione se volteo y se encontró con los ojos grises que siempre recibían a sus ojos de la misma manera.  
  
- Vaya, vaya Granger se te acabó el jueguito- el chico volvía a regocijarse de gozo.  
  
- Sabes, hay algo que no entiendo. Lo sabias ¿verdad? Entonces ¿por qué no dijiste nada?  
  
- Tengo mi orgullo y no soy capaz de caer tan bajo- Draco se pavoneo delante de la chica sin remordimientos  
  
- Mentiroso- Hermione susurró a la vez que volvía a llorar y Malfoy desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado. Pasó un largo rato con un silencio extraño y molesto. Estaba a punto de ir a consolarla pero no en vano había pasado años con ella en Hogwarts.  
  
- Piensa lo que quieras Granger. Te creía más inteligente pero veo que no... lastima- la chica sonrió tras las lagrimas. Era como un empate temporal con Malfoy. Ya se verían cuando regresaran al colegio.  
  
Una relación amor- odio era mucho mejor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Harry parecía no poder conciliar el sueño. Le había costado acostarse después de lo sucedido. No solo le había shockeado el asunto de "Hermes es Hermione" sino que además y sumado a eso estaba Cho. Desde que habían llegado al torneo, la chica lo había fastidiado todo el tiempo llegando por momento a asfixiarlo. Por supuesto la gota que había rebalsado el vaso había llegado ese mismo día cuando se había burlado de Hermione sin compasión. Esa no era la Cho que Harry quería ni mucho menos. Había decidido (si a balbucear unas palabras inentendibles se le llamaba decidir) hablar con ella al día siguiente y aclarar el vinculo que todavía podían seguir manteniendo.  
  
Dio muchas vueltas intentando encontrar (en vano) una posición para dormir; desistió al poco tiempo. Se levantó con una pena grande acumulada en el pecho y poniéndose una túnica roja sobre los hombros salió al pasillo del complejo habitacional del torneo. Caminó con paso lento hasta llegar a una sala de estar que contenía una amplia gama de sillones y a un lado la esplendorosa chimenea que brindaba un calor agobiante. Se sentó dejando caer su cuerpo como si fuera una culpa que sus nudosas rodillas no podían aguantar más.  
  
Tal vez, la única luz que salía de la chimenea podría iluminarle la mente. Se sentía entre tinieblas y tenia la maldita sensación de que todos sabían lo que había estado pasando menos él. Recordó todos los momentos junto a Hermes, incluso recordó la primera vez que lo vio y como lo había ayudado. Un suspiro salió de su boca; el primero de una serie que demostraba lo decepcionado que estaba. Su cabeza quería un poco de paz, pero la misma frase se repetía una y otra vez...  
  
"Hermes es Hermione; Hermes es Hermione; Hermes es Hermione..."  
  
Siguió mirando el fuego y perdiéndose en el armonioso sonido de la madera quemándose. Si tan solo hubiera evitado a Hermes no estaría en ese dilema. Y es porque lo que le había contado a Sirius no era ninguna mentira... se había enamorado del buscador de los Magpies...  
  
"Hermes es Hermione..."  
  
Los pensamientos se acumularon en su cabeza y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón palpitando en su sien derecha. La mirada turbia, el resplandor de la fogata, reacciones que Harry no podía evitar.  
  
De pronto, unos pasos llamaron su atención y abrió los ojos buscando en la oscuridad del lugar al dueño de aquel ruido. Solo cuando esa persona estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la chimenea, la luz de esta alumbró su figura.  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo- Steve, el robusto muchacho miembro de los Magpies estaba de pie frente a Harry Potter con miles de dudas en su cabeza y preguntas en su boca.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
La cabeza de Remus Lupin parecía estar a punto de explotar y perder la compostura. En ese momento también maldijo a Dumbledore por enviar a sus "compañeros" como ayuda y a si mismo por provocar quizás todo el conflicto. Desde que habían llegado no hacia mas que aguantar gritos y peleas incluso al momento de dormir. Tanto que la segunda noche había tenido que ofrecerle un espacio en su habitación a Sirius al que había descubierto ahorcando a Snape en el cuarto contiguo. Remus pensó que el color de la cara de Severus era un poco más bonito que el pálido rostro de costumbre pero tuvo que ceder. Salvó al hombre sin recibir ni siquiera un simple "Gracias" a cambio. El gruñido furioso de Severus Snape lo sacó de lo que parecía ser un trance temporal que buscaba paz en su mente.  
  
- Mira Black, no viajé 400 kilómetros en translador para escuchar tus estúpidos reclamos. Vine a cumplir lo que me encargaron y nada más ¿entendiste?  
  
La vena en la frente de Sirius estallaría en cualquier momento, así que Remus decidió intervenir.  
  
- Ya basta ustedes dos, dejen de comportarse así  
  
- Cierra la boca Lupin, no me hables como si fuera un niño- Severus se cruzó de brazos enfadado  
  
- Entonces deja de comportarte como tal, Severus!!!- el silencio se hizo presente así como una mínima expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Snape.  
  
- Te dije que cerraras la boca de una buena vez!!!  
  
- No le grites así a Remus!!! Tu carácter de viejo amargado no es su culpa- exclamó Sirius desafiando con la mirada al profesor de pociones  
  
- Su incompetencia con los hechizos es lo que provocó que estemos aquí vigilando a Granger  
  
- Tú eres el incompetente... Si le hubieras enseñado a hacer bien la poción no tendríamos que venir aquí siguiéndola a toda hora. Podríamos venir a ver el torneo- exclamó Sirius bastante mas enfadado  
  
- Pues cuanto lo siento por ti Black, pero a diferencia tuya mi prioridad es mi trabajo, no mi placer.  
  
- Por supuesto Snape!!! ¿¿¿Cuando en tu condenada vida has tenido placer???- Sirius rió de forma irónica enrojeciendo a Severus al extremo.  
  
- Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera como tu, Black...  
  
- No me exasperes Snape!!! Todavía no se como Dumbledore puede confiar en ti!!!- Sirius le dio la espalda cerrando los ojos y alzando las cejas en forma divertida.  
  
- Alguien con una capacidad mental alta... para variar un poco ¿verdad Black?- Snape se relamió los labios antes de que Sirius pudiera perder la compostura.  
  
- Si no te mato ahora es porque...- Sirius se vio interrumpido cuando sus pupilas se enfocaron en la manga de la túnica de Snape parecía estar listo para...  
  
La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un Harry muy enfadado con una mirada completamente amenazadora para los tres hombres. El chico avanzó directamente hacia su padrino Sirius Black y tiró del cuello de su túnica en forma enfermiza.  
  
- Tú lo sabias!!! Sabias todo...TODO!!! Incluso cuando te conté lo que yo sentía por... por... por ESE!!! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Maldita sea!!!- Harry sacudió a Sirius que no tenía palabras para defenderse.  
  
- Harry, yo...  
  
- Te odio!!! Entiendes... TE ODIO... te odio !!!- Harry gritaba sin control sacudiendo a Sirius que parecía haber perdido la conciencia- confié en ti... como hice hace años... como hicieron mis padres... y nos traicionaste... me traicionaste!!! ME TRAICIONASTE... Sirius... Sirius...  
  
- ¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!- la voz de Remus lo hizo abrir los ojos mientras su respiración se mantenía acelerada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y el sudor corría por todo su cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Y Harry? ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ HARRY!?  
  
- Tranquilo Sirius, fue un sueño. Un sueño provocado por el hechizo de Severus- exclamó Remus con voz suave e intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.  
  
- Ese desgraciado, LO MATARÉ!!!- dijo Sirius levantándose de un salto del sillón en donde descansaba y yendo a buscar a Severus.  
  
Efectivamente el hombre de cabello negro se encontraba tomando una reconfortante ducha. Contaba con que Sirius no se despertara en un par de horas pero hasta el mas acertado calculo de Severus hubiera fallado con la persistencia de Sirius Black. La puerta de madera se abrió dejando que el vapor saliera por ella y tan pronto como la cabeza del profesor de pociones se asomó por uno de los costados, recibió una toalla en la cara.  
  
- Póntela alrededor de la cintura y sal inmediatamente para que pueda matarte- exclamó Sirius sin mirar siquiera la ducha.  
  
- Púdrete Black- exclamó Severus con una mano en su rostro.  
  
- Sal ahora Snape, no tengo estomago para verte siquiera así- dijo Sirius todavía con la mirada en otro sitio.  
  
- Que desgracia para ti Black. No olvides cerrar la puerta y esperar del otro lado- Severus levantó el ceño y antes de que la furia de Sirius volviera a estallar, Remus miró a Severus haciéndole entender que debía salir.  
  
Severus salió y de inmediato notó la mirada de Sirius fija en la toalla que tenia alrededor de la cintura.  
  
- Hay mas aun, pero está reservado para alguien mas Black- dijo irónicamente  
  
- Tú desgraciado bastardo, te mataré- dijo Sirius y hubiera podido hacerlo de no ser por la intervención de Remus.  
  
- Sirius ¡¡¡Tranquilízate!!!- su amigo lo abrazaba firmemente para que no pusiera sus manos sobre el cuello de Severus.  
  
- Siempre tan violento Black, no esperaba menos de ti.  
  
- Contigo no se puede ser de otra manera asquerosa serpiente!!! Suéltame Remus!!!- Sirius hizo un intento en vano de librarse de su amigo  
  
- Una tregua!!! Una maldita tregua!!! Todos aquí tenemos una misión que cumplir y para hacerlo nos necesitamos mutuamente así que por favor, dense la mano y hagan una tregua ¡¡¡Ahora!!!- el estado histérico de Remus sorprendió a ambos hombres.  
  
Con el mayor de los disgustos y con un gesto de asco ambos hicieron un intento de darse la mano.  
  
- Paz- dijo Sirius. Severus tardó en contestar...  
  
- Paz- exclamó el profesor de pociones y si bien Remus volvió a su sonrisa habitual no sabia que ambos hombres había cruzado los dedos tras la espalda.  
  
En ese momento se maldijo. Parecía una estúpida mirando el techo de esa habitación. Una habitación bastante tétrica por la decoración que tenia. Ni siquiera un toque de luz, vitalidad, ni un póster de Quidditch a la vista. Era la digna habitación de alguien macabro. No quiso observar con detalle porque a pesar de todo sentía que la estaban vigilando. Era consciente que era su propia paranoia la que la hacia permanecer allí sumado al miedo de enfrentar a sus antiguos compañeros. Mañana regresaba a Hogwarts de una forma triste, amargada y por sobre todo con Miedo en cada fibra de su ser. Estaba aterrorizada de la reacción de todos cuando regresara y pisara el Gran Comedor. El que no había sido informado por rumores había tenido que ver la tapa que "El Profeta Deportivo" le había dedicado.  
  
Giró la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y chocando con un ojo verde que la miraba desde un frasco. Y fue allí cuando supo que no ganaba nada pensando una y otra vez en el escándalo, encerrada allí.  
  
- Necesito aire- exclamó Hermione Granger y después de ponerse su túnica de quidditch tomó su DD17 y despegó por la ventana dejando atrás la habitación de Severus Snape.  
  
Sinceramente el único pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza era el de escapar de allí lo antes posible. Pero los ojos negros no dejaban de clavarse como investigándolo minuciosamente. Después de un rato, el chico frente a él lanzó un suspiro, se puso de pie y habló directamente.  
  
- Si te sirve de consuelo estoy pensando lo mismo que tú y creo que me siento peor. Por lo menos te queda el consuelo de que podrás verla todos los días y estoy seguro de que todo se solucionará.  
  
La mirada de Harry seguía sin vida frente a las palabras de Steve. El chico de ojos negros suspiró de amargura. Era tan difícil de entender para el niño que vivió que él también sufría? Que sufría mas que nadie? Y sabia que no podía hablar con nadie porque nadie podría entender como podía sentirse. Nadie mas que quien se sintiera igual. Ni Vander, ni Arkis, ni Danshe ni ninguno de sus compañeros de los Magpies podría comprenderlo, solo Harry Potter. Cerró los ojos y la decepción volvió a su mente. Parecía estar viendo una y otra vez el cuerpo de Hermione tirado en el piso donde antes estaba Hermes.  
  
- No tomes en cuenta mi silencio. Tu también sufres como yo por todo lo que sucedió. Nadie merece este sufrimiento, ni siquiera ella. Es peor que todas las heridas físicas que se puedan recibir... peor que una estúpida cicatriz y todo lo que eso demuestre- Harry bajó la mirada y Steve pareció sorprendido. Era como si el chico hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos.  
  
- Sé que tu decepción es peor a la mía porque tú la conoces desde hace años y yo apenas un par de semanas. Ella es tu mejor amiga y te duele que te mienta. Pero imagina como tengo la conciencia... yo la aposté como si fuera un maldito trofeo con Malfoy y se lo dije a Hermes como si me importara un comino el destino de Hermione Granger y era ella!!! Me siento como un pobre diablo- Steve golpeó con fuerza la mesa más cercana y logró retener alguna débil lagrima  
  
- Es mi culpa también. ¿Qué clase de amigo soy si ni siquiera tras una poción me di cuenta de que en realidad era ella?. La conozco hace años, sus facciones, todo su ser... y ni siquiera sospeché que se trataba de ella- Harry se agarró la cabeza con desesperación.  
  
- Tu... ¿la amas verdad?- Steve pareció hacer esa pregunta con un deje de tristeza.  
  
Harry pareció meditar bien la respuesta y después de cerrar sus ojos y poner inconscientemente su mano en el corazón contesto:  
  
- Así es...- no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas, el brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa totalmente sincera pero avergonzó tanto sus palabras que agachó la cabeza.  
  
Steve vio la actitud del chico y no pudo evitar sonreír y lanzar una gran carcajada. Pasó una mano por su pelo negro y como vio a Harry todavía avergonzado decidió darle ánimos.  
  
- Debes estar orgulloso de ella ¿eh? Es una gran jugadora de quidditch. Debes estar preparado, probablemente te derrote en un futuro partido!!! Tal vez hasta tenga otras habilidades ocultas!!!  
  
Harry se quedó en silencio con un rubor todavía mas pronunciado y después de que Steve le extendió una mano estrechándola para seguir siendo su amigo le preguntó:  
  
- Tu también estas?...  
  
- Lo que yo sienta es poco importante ahora, pero escríbeme vía lechuza y envíame fotos de ella de vez en cuando. Sin celos Harry... sin celos... Ah, y yo me encargo de que Krum no interrumpa- dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo por la puerta.  
  
El ojiverde sonrió satisfecho. Había hecho un gran amigo y había comprendido lo que sentía por Hermione. Ahora, sin obstáculos y sintiéndose un poco culpable por Steve se dirigió a su cama. En la mañana tendría mucho que hacer.  
  
Hermione estaba agarrada a una rama con todas sus fuerzas. Las habilidades de quidditch de Hermes la habían abandonado y con eso se iba también la estabilidad en una escoba. Ella poco sabia de montar en una y mucho menos con una magnifica escoba de velocidad como la DD17. Estaba sujeta a un árbol en una posición poco cómoda y con su escoba veinte metros mas abajo echada en el césped. Quiso gritar pero el susto y el miedo a que la descubrieran la hizo desistir de esa idea. Se conformaba con sollozar en silencio en la rama como un diminuto monito.  
  
Escucho entonces un silbido. Pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada hasta que vio la sombra de alguien que pasaba por allí. Parecía haberla visto porque se acercó a ella.  
  
- Granger ¿qué haces ahí subida?- Oliver Wood con su sonrisa habitual y montado en su escoba se posicionó a su lado.  
  
- Ahogando mis penas Oliver- dijo la chica aferrándose mas fuerte.  
  
- Vaya manera y lugar que tienes para hacerlo. De todas formas si puedo ayudarte para que te desahogues dímelo.  
  
- De seguro tu también piensas que soy una loca por haber hecho lo que hice- la chica suspiró apenada  
  
- Por supuesto que no!!! Estoy convencido de que si tienes algo que quieres hacer debes hacerlo, aunque sea lo mas loco jamás pensado, y si el quidditch es tu fanatismo pues manifiéstalo como sea!!!. Hermione, lo vi apenas subiste al escenario. El miedo en tu rostro. ¿Temes regresar a Hogwarts?- la chica asintió en silencio- Entonces no soy yo quien debe ayudarte, eres tu misma. El miedo es superado poco a poco y así como lo hiciste hoy en el escenario, cuando estés en Hogwarts podrás decir todo sin miedo. Tus verdaderos amigos serán los que después de la verdad permanezcan a tu lado.  
  
- Tienes razón, Oliver... gracias- las huellas de las lagrimas se habían secado al fin y el ex capitán de Gryffindor dirigió su mejor sonrisa.  
  
- WOOD!!!!!!!!- el líder de su equipo, el Puddlemere United gritaba su nombre dándose así por descubierto. Había salido sin permiso en el medio de la noche.  
  
- Lo siento Hermione, debo irme o me matarán. Piensa en lo que te dije, adiós- dijo el chico dando la vuelta y regresando a su habitación.  
  
- Adiós Oliver- exclamó la chica ya con una sonrisa y utilizando una mano para saludar a su amigo y entonces se percato...  
  
- Espera Wood, ayúdame a bajar!!!!!! *_*  
  
La mañana parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Hermione se asomó con toda la vitalidad a saludar al sol por la ventana de la habitación de Severus Snape. Una sonrisa amplia apareció en su boca y después de desperezarse fue directamente a tomar un baño. Su profesor de pociones no había aparecido en toda la noche y eso en cierto modo la inquietaba debido a que Severus la había ayudado. Tomándose su tiempo y dejando que las gotas de la ducha resbalaran lentamente por su cuerpo se bañó y dejó que sus pensamientos malos se fueran con las tibias burbujas de jabón.  
  
Después de salir de allí se vistió elegantemente y de manera rebosante se dirigía al comedor cuando encontró a Severus Snape dormido en una silla junto a su puerta.  
  
- Ya era hora de que despertara Granger. El desayuno ha terminado ya pero...  
  
- ¿Qué?- Hermione pareció decepcionada y alarmada al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Podemos hacer una excepción- dijo haciendo aparecer un banquete sobre el escritorio solo para la chica.  
  
- Oh, gracias profesor- dijo la chica saltando para abrazarlo, al segundo de eso Severus ya se quejaba aunque internamente tenia una sonrisa  
  
- Quíteme sus asquerosas manos de encima Granger.  
  
Hermione obedeció y comió de inmediato disfrutando cada bocado aunque sabia que debía apresurarse porque en media hora regresaría a Hogwarts. Los transladores ya no eran necesarios debido a las fallas que habían presentado algunos haciendo aparecer a gente en lugares incorrectos. Regresarían en el Expresso de Hogwarts. La chica empacó sus cosas rápidamente dejando arriba de la valija el periódico del profeta deportivo y una foto con los Magpies y Harry y se dirigió al anden.  
  
Todos los equipos estaban allí, incluso los Magpies. La chica retrocedió asustada antes de que sus compañeros la vieran pero tropezó con Remus que venia acompañado de un Sirius transformado en Padfoot. La chica miró fijamente al licántropo  
  
- No puedes evitarlo. Debes ir, Hermione.  
  
La chica no tomo bien el consejo y miró a Sirius en busca de ayuda pero el solo le acaricio la rodilla en forma de apoyo. Remus la abrazó y después hizo que la chica fuera con los Magpies.  
  
Caminó con miedo y como si cada paso fuera un camino al precipicio se acercó. Vander y los demás se quedaron viéndola y Steve que estaba de espaldas a ella se preguntaba por que todos estaban con la boca abierta mirando tras de él. Se volteó de inmediato encontrándose con la cara apenada de la chica. Steve la miró primero apenado pero luego cariñosamente. La abrazó y la chica terminó llorando en su hombro.  
  
El abrazó fue cálido y demostró un montón de sentimientos guardados por ambos. Cuando Hermione dejó de sollozar, Steve se separó de ella y le susurró al oído.  
  
- Ve con él, te necesita- la chica comprendió perfectamente y cuando acercó sus labios a los de ella que había cerrado los ojos, frenó a unos centímetros de su boca y la besó en la frente.  
  
- Suerte- fue lo único que escucho de los Magpies que le sonrieron y la animaron.  
  
- Ahí está- exclamaron Danshe y Arkis a la vez y Hermione volteo para ver a Harry Potter desorientado y saludando a Remus y Sirius.  
  
Con el apoyo de sus compañeros que la observaban se fue acercando a Harry mientras su padrino y su ex profesor se alejaban. Estaba a solo unos centímetros, feliz porque sabia que Harry podía corresponderle. Tan feliz se sentía y tantas eran las ganas de que las mariposas en su estomago salieran en forma de palabras cariñosas que corrió hacia el chico sin importarle nada.  
  
Y entonces se dio cuenta...  
  
Harry Potter, el chico que amaba estaba ahí. A su lado, Cho Chang le comía la boca prácticamente a besos. Lo demás fue confuso, sintió un frío en la nuca y una angustia resentida... y por sobre todo la mirada absorta de Harry que se le clavaba como un puñal al ver que ella, Hermione Granger miraba la escena desde lejos con una lagrima solitaria en su mejilla.  
  
N/A: Me ha costado muchísimo actualizar este fic, pero había prometido hacerlo así que antes de salir de viaje quería publicar un capitulo. Hace como 10 días que vengo escribiendo esto y me alegra muchísimo haberlo podido terminar. A toda la gente que me ha pedido continuación espero haber satisfecho su ansiedad y les diré que como saldré de viaje no voy a poder actualizar pronto pero ya tengo la idea fija de cómo continuarlo, no como antes que no sabia ni que iba a pasar con Hermione.  
  
Vicky_mv_11: Me alegra que te guste la historia. Como te habrás dado cuenta Hermes y Hermione son la misma persona así que Harry está enamorado de ambos ^^  
  
Jenny Anderson: Si quieres saber lo que va a pasar sigue leyendo ^^. Espero te siga gustando el fic!!!  
  
Oracle: Friend de siempre, espero te super guste el capitulo y sigas leyendo el fic. Realmente a Hermi no le quedó la nariz chueca ^^ pero el corazón le ha quedado algo malito -_-. Espero te pongas a escribir pronto. Besos, tu fan Nº 1!!!  
  
Zato Ichi: aquí tienes el capitulo con la reaccion de todos, y no te preocupes que en el proximo capitulo está el destino de Hermione en Hogwarts!!! Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Besos, los quiere. Dejen reviews que me animan a escribir mas!!!  
  
Battousai Tomoe 


	8. Traicion y sufrimiento camino a Hogwarts

_Capitulo 8: Traicion y sufrimiento camino a Hogwarts_

_A pesar de que su mirada estaba totalmente fría conservando los pequeños detalles del paisaje, la sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro. Parecía inaudito que un chico tan serio y atractivo (a veces mal juzgado por su carácter tosco) estuviera divirtiéndose enredando sus torpes dedos en el cabello enmarañado. Sus compañeros Arkis y Danshe se habían quedado dormidos justo frente a él y a su lado, el capitán del equipo de los Magpies; Vander repasaba el nuevo numero de su revista de Quidditch favorita. El chico no evitó comparar al capitán con Víktor Krum y Oliver Wood. Lo vio fruncir el ceño cuando después de desviar la vista regresó la mirada (desaprobatoria por supuesto) a la chica que yacía en el regazo de Steve. _

_No había hecho falta saber que la revista que Vander estaba leyendo había seguido el ejemplo del Profeta Deportivo publicando un montón de basura periodística acerca de "la usurpadora" en el equipo de los Magpies. Dentro de ese montón de patrañas y mentiras había cientos de especulaciones de cómo Hermione había logrado convertirse en hombre y como había que ser estúpido (esto sacó un bufido de disgusto general) en ese torneo como para no haberse dado cuenta. _

_Pero aunque Vander pudiese odiar a Steve, el chico no había podido resistir la triste cara de Hermione cuando la chica había visto a su amor (A Steve se le encogió el corazón) Harry Potter besándose con Cho Chang. Los Magpies no la habían abandonado en el Anden y contuvieron las acciones prematuras de la chica que había pensado huir llorando de la mirada de su chico y de los asombrados ojos de Sirius junto con los pálidos ojos de Remus al otro lado de la vía. _

_Sin embargo había sido la misma mano que la condenó una vez, la que la empujó (agarrándola suave pero firmemente de los hombros) al vagón de los Magpies. Había que admitir que a pesar de los errores querían mucho a la chica y ante la crueldad recibida decidieron consolarla como si fuera uno de ellos. Vander regreso a tener esa mirada tosca y Steve después de reír por lo bajo con su mirada desaprobatoria pareció intentar seguir la marca que habían dejado las lagrimas derramadas en su rostro horas atrás. Siguió el arco desde el ojo, acariciando con gracia su mejilla y llegando a la punta de su boca._

_- ¿Sabes? Nunca es bueno enamorarse de un compañero de juego, y mucho menos de uno que tenga un problema de identidad sexual tan avanzado- comentó Vander despreocupadamente y sin despegar la vista de su revista._

_- ¡Ella no tiene un problema de identidad sexual Vander! ¡Es una mujer, es Hermione!- se defendió Steve._

_- No pensabas eso hace una semana amigo_

_- ¿Cambia algo que sea hombre o mujer?_

_- ¡Poco me importa que diablos sea mientras pueda jugar bien al Quidditch pero hay que admitirlo, nos engaño!- gritó el capitán furioso_

_- Por Merlín Vander esto no tiene nada que ver con Hermione ¿verdad? ¡Tu ira es por haber perdido el campeonato de Quidditch!_

_- Claro que no, pero ahora que lo mencionas nos hizo quedar en ridículo frente a todos. Fuimos el hazmerreír internacional_

_- ¿Tanto te importa tu fama internacional que no puedes posponerla por el sufrimiento de una persona? No te preocupes capitán- arrastro la palabra capitán con ironía- Estoy seguro que renovaran tu contrato con los Magpies._

_- No le entiendes verdad, esto no se trata de mi maldito futuro y mi reputación, ella rompió nuestro código de honor._

_- Un código que todos rompemos por igual. ¡Nadie lo ha respetado al pie de la letra! Incluso tú lo haz roto muchas veces, y no me obligues a gritarle al mundo las diferentes formas que tienes de burlarlo, Vander._

_- ¿Me desafías Steve?- preguntó Vander y frunció el ceño_

_- Si desafiarte es poner a prueba tu intolerancia... sí._

_- Intolerancia Justificada querrás decir, ¡es una traidora!_

_- Pero intolerancia al fin, y ella merece una segunda oportunidad, ¿no viste lo del Anden?- Steve parecía molesto pero por su propia certeza._

_- ¿Acaso crees que corriendo a consolarla ella te hará caso? Haces bien al mencionar el anden porque es la prueba mas fehaciente de que Harry Potter está en su cabeza._

_- ¿No vas a reaccionar nunca Vander?, Ni siquiera ante tus propias corazonadas, ¿no crees en eso?_

_- Si lo que prefieres es seguir una corazonada a tu propia razón bien... hazlo, pero no cuentes conmigo para nada- dicho esto Vander tomó su maleta y su revista y antes de salir por la puerta dijo- Adiós Steve, por la amistad que nos unió que no es poca considerando que eres mi mejor EX amigo te deseo suerte._

_- No aceptaré eso como una despedida pero te deseo lo mismo- dijo Steve viendo como la puerta se cerraba y se quedaba solo con Hermione. Se restregó los ojos furiosamente y se paró en seco mirando el piso intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido._

_- Lo siento...- susurro una dulce voz tras él. No tuvo mas que saber que esa voz era dulce como la miel._

_- Así que estabas despierta, Hermione- intentó no voltear y dejar que la chica viera sus ojos angustiados._

_- No quiero que por mi culpa tengas que pelearte con el que es tu mejor amigo- exclamo la chica preocupada y desvió la mirada_

_- El así lo quiso. Y no es tu culpa, es solo su maldito orgullo._

_- Aun así lo siento, tal vez si no fuera por mí, tu podrías... si tan solo no me hubieses conocido nunca..._

_- Jamás vuelvas a decir esas tonterías!!! Conocerte ha sido una de las cosas más maravillosas que me han sucedido. No lo entiendes, ahora se algo nuevo de mi, mi vida anterior era aburrida, monótonos partidos de Quidditch que nunca disfruté, y desde que tu estuviste con nosotros salté de una escoba para rescatarte y casi salimos campeones teniendo dignos oponentes ¡¡¡Por Merlín Hermione!!! Soy feliz porque no solo pude conocerte y recuperar aquello que había perdido sino porque... me enamoré de ti. Eres una bruja Hermione, me haz hechizado con tu sonrisa, con tu cariño y si lo hiciste siendo Hermes, pues Hermione... solo te amo pero yo... tú... ya sabes... Harry Potter y... ahora ya no sé- exclamó y contuvo las ganas de salir de ahí llorando. Se volteó y dedicó una sonrisa sincera a la chica. _

_Harry no parecía encontrar gracioso el hecho de que Cho estuviera frente a él y mucho menos que junto a ella estuviera Remus. El castaño había subido con su graciosísimo perro al vagón de Harry por error y no había logrado apartar a Padfoot de su ahijado. Y es así como había terminado en una situación tensa entre el chico y Cho en su peor momento. Ahora que Sirius yacía dormido al lado de Harry en su forma perruna decidió que lo mejor hubiese sido seguir su propia razón. Se levantó con delicadeza cuando Cho miraba por la ventana y Harry fruncía el ceño aun después de ver a la chica y se dirigió con paso lento a una puerta que atravesó con paso lento y sin volver atrás. Sin embargo antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Sirius volvió de ser Padfoot a ser el hombre de largos cabellos azules muy apuesto que generalmente era. Cho giró su cabeza sorprendida al ver al supuesto asesino Sirius Black frente a sus ojos con la mirada de felicidad de Harry Potter a su lado. Vaciló un momento moviendo la boca intentando decir algo pero Sirius sacó una varita brindada por Snape (ilegal por supuesto y con un embrujo desorientador para que la varita eligiera cualquier dueño) y exclamó:_

_- ¡Silencius!- Cho ya no podía hablar aunque moviera la boca desesperadamente._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices niña? ¿Qué el gran y apuesto Sirius Black está aquí? ¿Qué soy un asesino? No, claro que no. Pero no puedo escuchar lo que dices- se burlaba Sirius acercando su oído a la boca de Cho- HABLA MAS FUERTE QUE NO TE ESCUCHO_

_Harry comenzó a reír ante la desesperación de Cho por la burla de su padrino pero su gracia no duró mucho porque la chica se levantó de un salto y salió disparada hacia la puerta._

_- Basta de juegos ¡Desmaius!- de la varita salió un hilo de color y al instante un ruido en el piso indicó que Cho al fin había quedado fuera de combate. _

_- Adoro cuando se hacen las difíciles- exclamo Sirius contento y jalando a Cho de la túnica la dejo a un lado de sus pies. _

_- ¿Por qué la desmayaste? Es cierto que su presencia es molesta e incomoda pero todavía es tolerable- dijo Harry con preocupación_

_- Lo hice para que pudiéramos hablar, de hombre a hombre._

_- ¿Sobre que quieres hablar?- Sirius se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación como un verdadero perro nervioso._

_- Quiero que me expliques que fue lo que pasó en el anden entre esta niña y tú- dijo señalando a Cho como si en realidad estuviera admirando a la peor escoria del mundo _

_Harry se puso tieso, ¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarle a Sirius algo que ni el mismo sabia?_

_- No lo sé... es algo que no tenia previsto..._

_- ¡Pero claro que no lo tenias previsto! ¿O vas a negar que te gusta esta Ravenclaw desde hace tiempo? Es que..._

_- Sirius, siéntate y tranquilízate. No negaré lo mucho que Cho me gusta- echó una mirada de reojo a la muchacha que yacía muy tranquila en el asiento contiguo- pero ese beso no significó nada._

_- No me refiero a ti Harry. Tus hechos afectan a las personas que te quieren, y aunque me es indiferente a quien besas y a quien no, tengo que admitir que tengo mis preferencias- Sirius movió los ojos nerviosamente_

_- Eso quiere decir que Cho no te agrada..._

_- Admito que es bonita, nada comparado a mi claro- Harry sonrió irónicamente al notar la "modestia" de Sirius- pero eso no significa que sea una buena persona y me guste para ti... en definitiva ella no pasó mi control de calidad...._

_- ¿Control de calidad? 0o_

_- Claro, todas tus candidatas tienen que pasar por mi inspección visual y personal- el hombre dejo relucir su perfecta dentadura como todo un ganador _

_- Sé que quieres ayudarme pero así no lo estas logrando..._

_- Escucha Harry. Eres mi ahijado y te quiero mas que a mi vida. Eres como mi hijo y si tengo esta fastidiosa charla contigo es porque realmente me preocupa que no sepas que este asunto sentimental está llegando demasiado lejos. Hace días me confirmas que estás enamorado de Hermes, quien resulta ser Hermione y ahora cuando pienso que al fin vas a hacer las cosas bien ¡terminas besándote con esta chica!- pateo levemente a Cho pero la Ravenclaw no reaccionó._

_- Yo no sabia... que Hermes era Hermione y lo de Cho... ella me tomó por sorpresa..._

_- Aunque así fue, tu deberías haberle dicho a Hermione como te sientes. Estabas confundido porque pensabas que te habías enamorado de un hombre y ahora..._

_- ¡Y ahora estoy confundido porque el hombre del que me enamoré resultó ser mi mejor amiga con unas cuantas pociones y hechizos encima!- gritó Harry levantándose del asiento y acercándose peligrosamente a Sirius_

_- No tienes idea lo que le ha costado a ella llegar a competir, llegar a disimular ante todos, hacer que la aceptarán y cumplir su sueño ¡No tienes idea Harry!_

_- Tú... tú lo sabias todo... sabias que Hermes y Hermione..._

_- Si, tienes razón. Remus, Snape y yo estábamos enterados de todo, por eso vinimos... Nosotros le dimos la idea, la escoba, las pociones para que siguiera con la farsa y..._

_- Me mintieron... Remus también. ¡Tú! Yo te confesé todo y no fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad. ¿Por qué Sirius?¿Cómo es que si me quieres tanto no me lo dijiste?- Harry parecía sollozar despacio y Sirius recordó de pronto el sueño que le había provocado el hechizo de Snape una vez... _

_- Lo hice porque solo quería que te dieras cuenta de que no es un error estar enamorado de alguien como Hermione. Pero aun así estuvo mal, lo siento...- se levantó despacio y con los ojos tristes abrió la puerta y salió transformado en Padfoot. _

_¿Cómo habían podido? Estaba lleno de un mundo de mentiras. Ya no se trataba de los secretos que pudieran esconder por el bien de la comunidad mágica como había pasado con Voldemort, hablaban de sus sentimientos. Le habían ocultado el hecho de Hermione y su relación con Hermes. Le dolía... claro que dolía. Era el dulce dolor de la traición... _

_$$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$$·$_

_La bola mostró el reflejo de una chica llorando. Hasta algo tan distante como eso parecía cercano al más mínimo toque de su mano. ¿Cuándo se había interesado en ella? Ni siquiera lo sabia. Tal vez fue en el momento en que descubrió que era algo mas que la alumna sabelotodo insoportable que no salía del promedio perfecto. Tal vez en el momento en que decidió a arriesgar todo..._

_- Hiciste lo que pudiste, no debes culparte por esto..._

_- No me culpo en lo absoluto Lupin- dirigio su vista hacia la puerta por donde Remus estaba entrando_

_- Creo que fue un gran fracaso_

_- Yo no lo considero un fracaso personal, en todo caso es culpa de ustedes. Yo cumplí con mi deber..._

_- Acabaré por pensar que te ha terminado por afectar lo que pase con Hermione- dijo viendo directamente como la bola de cristal seguia mostrando a la chica_

_- No seas ridículo Lupin- Severus arrojó la bola a su lado olvidandose por completo de Hermione quien seguía llorando _

_- Nunca cambiarás Severus, ni siquiera en el plano sentimental... ¿cierto?_

_- ¿De qué diablos hablas?_

_- ¿Sabes? Nunca habia notado lo amarillentas que estan tus manos- dijo el licántropo tomando las manos del profesor_

_- Los misterios de las pociones- Severus desvió la mirada- ¿Y donde está tu querido Sirius Black?_

_- Supongo que está con Harry..._

_- ¿Asi que cambiando los pañales de bebé Potter?- dijo ironicamente Severus_

_- No empieces, solo está... ayudandolo un poco- Remus sonrio tristemente_

_- Un pañuelo viviente y latoso como Black no servirá para borrar los errores de Potter... como sucedio hace tiempo..._

_- Ay, Severus.... si pudieras olvidar que Harry no es James...- Remus puso una mano sobre el hombro del profesor de pociones. _

_Grave Error. Solo bastó un movimiento para que Severus tomara fuertemente a Remus de los hombros y con brusquedad lo apretara contra el asiento. _

_- ¿Crees que no sé que ese imbecil NO ES JAMES?- y lo apretó mas fuerte_

_- Parece como si lo hubieras olvidado..._

_- Tengo perfectamente en claro mis ideas y mi razón_

_- Pero tal vez no tus sentimientos- justo en el blanco- Sueltame Severus..._

_- La historia no va a volver a repetirse, me entiendes Lupin!!!- lo sacudió violentamente- No se repetirá, no dejaré que lo haga... no de nuevo... _

_- Es que acaso tu... y Hermione...?_

_- Noooo, noooo- y con violencia lo sacudió y apretó sus hombros lastimando a Remus antes de que alguien entrara en el compartimento y lo golpeara alejandolo inmediatamente del licántropo_

_- ¿QUE RAYOS INTENTAS HACER DESGRACIADO?- Sirius Black lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas como si con eso quisiera curar su angustia_

_- Déjalo Sirius, no me importa lo que me haga- dijo Remus pero su amigo no parecia entender razones en ese momento_

_- NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A MOONY, GRASIENTO!!!!- y con un puñetazo logró acabar con los intentos de Snape de tomar su varita_

_- Déjalo ya Sirius...._

_- Tú eres el culpable... el sueño... Harry... te mataré!!!!- y solo lo dejó tranquilo cuando Remus se interpuso entre Severus y él. Hubiera querido gritarle un "Quitate de ahi, Moony" pero en lugar de eso, vio como su amigo lo abrazaba intentando calmar su dolor_

_Asi la ira dio paso a la pena, a la angustia y de ahi a la compacion y a saber que donde Sirius Black estuviera, un lindo lobito llamado Remus Lupin estaría ahi tambien. _

_El expreso llegó al pueblo de Hogsmade mas rapido de lo que se habia previsto, pero aun asi estaba poblado de personas. Los estudiantes, maestros y padres de alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria esperaban ansiosos la llegada de sus allegados. El humo cubrió la estacion por completo y de a poco los equipos fueron bajando de los compartimentos. Un apesumbrado Severus Snape bajó y sin cruzar palabra alguna a nadie (ni siquiera al querido Lucius Malfoy...) pero sin evitar dirigir algunas miradas maliciosas, se encamino a un lugar particular. _

_Hermione lo vio alejarse con cierta lastima hacia el hombre, él la habia ayudado tanto y ella solo lo habia decepcionado al dejarlo solo y haber sido el hazmerreir del campeonato...._

_"No llores... por favor, no llores"_

_El pecho se le oprimio al ver a Ron Weasley saludar a Harry Potter que habia ido a su encuentro. Intentó pasar desapercibida a la mirada del pelirrojo y del propio Harry consiguiendo escabullirse entre la multitud. Tenia la cabeza demasiado confundida como para poder pensar en algo coherentemente. El haber sido descubierta en el torneo, la aceptacion de sus compañeros, lo sucedido en el anden, su corazon nuevamente destrozado, Steve, sus sentimientos... confusion..._

_Vio a lo lejos a los Magpies que querian despedirse de ella. Todos la abrazaron y cada uno se encargó de darle una despedida especial (Aunque Danshe le pellizcó el trasero... ¬.¬), nada superó la de Vander que no hizo mas que abofetearla y alejarse ofendido. Hermione apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla y parecio querer llorar solo de la frustracion que sentia peor una mano se deslizo especialmente para acariciar dulcemente el lugar donde estaba el golpe. Steve no dijo nada, solo deslizo sus dedos suavemente por el rostro de Hermione y le dio una mirada especial que la chica interpretó como un "estaré esperando tu respuesta...."_

_Sonrió y se alejaron de ella dejandola melancolica. No queria verlos irse, no queria que sus amados compañeros la dejaran sola asi que desvió la mirada. El castillo de Hogwarts no estaba lejos, en el pueblo de Hogsmade, la estarian esperando miles de periodistas... ya no queria sufrir mas..._

_Tomó el frasco de color violeta que Snape le habia dado. Solo tomó un sorbo, le haria falta despues y no podia darse el lujo de desperdiciar..._

_Solo desapareció...._

_N/A: Bueno, al fin he terminado este otro capitulo. El final se acerca al igual que las decisiones de cada uno de los chicos ¿Logrará Hermione competir en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor? ¿Podrá Harry aclarar sus sentimientos? ¿Y Cho que papel juega en todo esto? ¿Habrá tregua entre Sirius y Snape? Véanlo en el próximo capitulo!!!! Gracias a todos los reviews y gente que me escribe a mi mail para felicitarme y alentarme para seguirlo y a Romula Lupin por insistirme a que siga!!! A mi friend Oracle por ser la musa inspiradora de mis palabras..._

_Besos, los quiere. Dejen reviews aunque sea para sugerir algo_

_::Battousai Tomoe:: Dark Hermy ---Artemi_§a _ÐÅ__Ð¯Ð-----_


End file.
